Of Magic and Machinations
by Jeffrey Patrick
Summary: The sequel to "Rain Falls on the Just." This story won't make much sense unless you read "Rain" first. This picks up immediately after the last "scene" of that fic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Of Magic and Machinations  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X, Sequel to "Rain Falls On The Just"  
  
Description: The gang rejoices upon Xander's apparent return, only to find Wolfram and Hart is far from finished with them. Picks up immediately after "Rain..." ended.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a bust of Bing Crosby and half a dozen licorice sticks. Buffy and all related characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. They are the talent. I'm just a hack.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Where?" I asked. "How?"  
  
"Shh," Buffy said, kissing my forehead gently. "Rest now. I'll explain everything once you've rested. I promise."  
  
"It was a powerful spell," Willow said, as she handed the baby in her lap to Oz and took my hand. "It drained you. Buffy's right. You need to rest, Xander."  
  
"Xander?" I repeated.  
  
"This all has left you quite shaken I'm sure," Giles said. "If you feel a bit disoriented, it is just a side effect of the process. It will pass with time, I am certain. For now, rest. Any questions you have can be answered when you awaken."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll stay with you," Buffy said. "You won't be alone."  
  
"Okay," I said, though still not certain what had happened. Willow leaned over and kissed my forehead.  
  
"You'll feel better tomorrow," she said with a smile. "And I'll bring you a double mint mocha."  
  
I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard them whispering as sleep claimed me with ease.  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe we did it," Buffy said. "We brought him back."  
  
She and the others had gone outside to let Xander rest. The whispering had grown old.  
  
"He seems confused," Oz said. "How long will that last?"  
  
"A few days," Giles speculated. "Weeks even. We have no way of knowing. As far as I know, we are the only ones to attempt that spell in nearly 600 years. There are no records of specific behavior changes or the effects on the personality of the reclaimed soul."  
  
"He'll be fine," Willow said, taking Buffy's hand. "Back to silly old Xander in a few days."  
  
"It'll be an adjustment," Buffy said. "It HAS been three years. He doesn't even know about you two."  
  
"Or that Alex and I are staying with you," Anya said.  
  
"We should break it to him slowly," Oz said. "He's already been through all things wiggins worthy."  
  
"Oz is right," Giles said. "Let's give him a few days to recuperate before attempting to bring him fully up to speed."  
  
"Right," Buffy said. "The important thing is that he's back. I won't let anyone or anything cause me to lose him again."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It has happened," the oracle said. "He walks the earth again."  
  
"Good," Lilah said, sinking down into her desk chair. "I think three years is long enough to wait. It's time to get this show on the road."  
  
"She will conceive within a few months. The way will be made. The path of destruction set."  
  
"You precognative types and your mumbo jumbo," Lilah complained. "Just tell me the plan will work."  
  
"It will work."  
  
"Good," the attorney said softly. "Now go and meditate somewhere. You annoy me."  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. It beamed through Buffy's window, warming my face. It was an odd feeling. I turned to my left, where Buffy lay sound asleep beside me. She was beautiful. All of my memories were of her. It was everything else that was a jumble. I knew even then, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
"Morning," Buffy mumbled, smiling at me though half asleep.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"I have to say, I haven't slept that well since the last time we shared a bed."  
  
Her comment caused a flash of memory. I stared at her blankly as it sank in.  
  
"Did I embarrass you?"  
  
"No. I just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I didn't mean to... I mean... I enjoyed just sleeping with you. I know you're not up to anything else just yet."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"It's okay," she said. "I've waited three years to be back in your arms again. I can wait a while longer to... you know."  
  
I smiled, but said nothing.  
  
"You okay? Giles said you could expect to still be disoriented."  
  
"I am," I admitted. "It... Things are coming back to me."  
  
She pulled me close and kissed me gently. "It'll all fall in place. Just give it time."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's a shame we have to wait to tell him," Willow said, changing the baby's diaper. "About us. And Jenny."  
  
"I know," Oz said, setting their breakfast on the table. "You think he'll be surprised?"  
  
"That we got married and have a magically conceived daughter? Yeah. I'm thinking it'll be big news."  
  
"Funny. To me it seems so normal."  
  
"Well, our lives are different than other peoples."  
  
He smiled at the recollection. He had said those same words to Willow the day they first made love. "I guess they are," he said with a smile.  
  
"I hope Anya and Alex give Buffy and Xander a little privacy this morning."  
  
"Anya used to be in love with Xander," Oz said. "I'm sure she understands that they want to be alone. And Alex is three. Buffy's gonna have to help Anya with him. One of the drawbacks of being intangible."  
  
"I remember," Willow said. "I was a ghost for a night. No fun."  
  
"Imagine how SHE feels."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy?" Anya whispered.  
  
"Shh. He's asleep again."   
  
"No he isn't. He's in the shower."  
  
Buffy looked to her right to find the bed empty. "Oh. What is it?"  
  
"It's Alex. I think he has a fever."  
  
Buffy climbed out of bed and jogged toward the child's room. "Lex, you okay honey?"  
  
"Aun'Buffy, my tummy hurts," the child said from his bed.  
  
Buffy sat next to him and felt his brow. "You're warm, too. Aunt Buffy will take your temperature. Can you hold it under your arm like last time?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Good. Does anything else feel bad but your tummy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then it may just be a virus. Ms. Patterson at daycare said one was going around."  
  
"But he'll be okay?" Anya asked.  
  
"He'll be fine. If he isn't better tomorrow, we'll take him to the doctor."  
  
Anya smiled. "Thank you. You're a good mother."   
  
"No. You're a good mother. I'm a good Aunt Buffy. He needs you. Right, Lex?"  
  
"Mommy,"Alex said. "Can you snuggle with me?"  
  
"Sure, baby," Anya said, settling in next to him. "But you know I can't hold you."  
  
"Like it when you're here," he said, closing his eyes. "Need Mommy loving."  
  
Buffy smiled as she left to find the thermometer.  
  
  
  
  
I stepped out of the shower and let the coolness of the air wash over me. There was a knock at the door. It was Buffy.  
  
"You okay in there, Xander? You've been in there a while."  
  
"I'm fine," I lied. "Be out in a minute."  
  
"Good. I need the thermometer. I think it's in the medicine cabinet."  
  
I wrapped a towel around my waist. "Come on in."  
  
She gave me a good once over. "I like the outfit."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She noted the steam on the mirror. "You leave me any hot water?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. "Someone sick?"  
  
"Alex may have a little fever. There's a virus at daycare. Just a 24 hour thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She kissed me gently. "Get dressed. Giles and the others are coming over. Everyone's so exited that you're back."  
  
"I'll be out in a minute."  
  
She smiled at me and left, closing the door behind her. I stepped over to the mirror and raked my fingers across it. I stood there for a long while staring at the face that I found there. A familiar face. Unfortunately, it didn't belong to me. "Xander Harris," I whispered to myself. "How the hell did I end up with your face?"  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	2. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 2

Title: Of Magic and Machinations  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X, Sequel to "Rain Falls On The Just"  
  
Description: Upon Xander's apparent return, the Scooby Gang settles into domestic bliss. But how long can it last?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a half-finished crossword puzzle and a plate of green eggs and ham. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all things Buffy. I just take their talent and bend it to my will.  
  
  
  
It had been three months. Giles had gone back to England. Willow and Oz had told me about their marriage and miracle baby. Anya acted strangely around me, but Anya always acted strangely. Buffy had filled in the remaining gaps. I finally knew everything. People I cared about were dead... lost to Angelus. There was nothing I could do about that. All I could do was live my life... or Xander's. I was ready to tell Buffy the truth, when she came to me with a revelation of her own.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said over dinner, like she was announcing the next course.  
  
"How?" was the only thing I could think to ask.  
  
"How?" she repeated. "Do I really need to spell it out for you? You. Me. The bed. Beautiful music made. Ring any bells?"  
  
"I remember having my bells rung," I said, purposely trying to sound like Xander. Buffy smiled.  
  
"Me too. Anyway..."  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"We're gonna have a baby."  
  
"Actually, I think the 'having' will rest mainly on my shoulders, so to speak."  
  
I took her hand. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think I love you," she said.  
  
"So what are you so afraid of?"  
  
"Cute."  
  
"I'm serious. It rattled you."  
  
"I just... What are we gonna do?"  
  
"You mean besides getting married and being happy for the rest of our lives?"  
  
She looked up at me in shock. "You want to marry me?"  
  
"I love you," I said as honestly as I knew how. "Baby, or no baby, I want to be with you forever."  
  
"That's the sweetest proposal I've ever gotten. Also, it's the only one I've ever gotten."  
  
I smiled. "Is that a yes?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Mrs. Xander Harris has a nice ring to it."  
  
I cringed slightly, but recovered before she noticed. "It will have, once I raid my bank account."  
  
  
  
  
"A baby?" Giles repeated over the phone.  
  
"That's right," Buffy confirmed. "It's got to be a Slayer first."  
  
"Well, I have to admit you are likely correct. Most Slayers don't... uh, well..."  
  
"Live long enough," Buffy finished. "It's okay, Giles. I know the score."  
  
"I'm very happy for you," her Watcher said genuinely. "And Xander, as well, of course. How is he doing?"  
  
"Still not quite the old Xander," Buffy said. "But, we kind of knew that was a possibility before we started the spell. All that time in the ether was bound to effect him. I'm just happy to have 95% of him back. The 5% that's new... Well, I'll cope. I love him."  
  
"I know you do," Giles said. "We all do in our own way. That's why we worked so hard to bring him back."  
  
"So you gonna come back to the states to see the baby, Grandpa?"  
  
"I think that title shall be reserved for your father. Perhaps Uncle Rupert would suffice. I'll, of course, be back for the wedding."  
  
"You better be. You're giving me away."  
  
"Why... I'd be honored."  
  
"I think you should move back permanently. I mean, you got the Watcher's Council on its feet again. What's to keep you in England?"  
  
"Yes, well, it's hardly that simple, Buffy. Still, I plan to purchase a home there so I can spend more time conducting my Watcher duties."  
  
"You mean riding my tail like some slave driver?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
  
  
  
  
"A baby?" Willow asked. "As in a baby?"  
  
"The same," Buffy confirmed.   
  
"How's Xander with this?" Oz asked, rocking little Jenny in the recliner.  
  
"He's happy," Buffy said. "Happier than he's been since we brought him back."  
  
"I'm still worried about him," Willow admitted. "I was just telling Oz that our friendship is... I don't know. It's like our connection was lost."  
  
"Almost like his only connection is to you," Oz added.   
  
"Maybe it will just take time," Buffy said. "It's only been a few months."  
  
"You're right," Willow said. "Maybe I can try to spend some time with him... reconnect a little. I miss him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"They miss you," I said, staring down at Xander's grave. "The you that I can't be. They don't come here anymore. They think there's no need. Only you and I know the truth. I don't know where you went when you died, but I like to think it was someplace nice. I... I can't tell her the truth. I want to, but I can't. Not now. Not with the baby coming. If anyone would understand, it would be you. I can't lose her. The lies are eating me up inside, but it's getting a little easier every day. I'll never be you. But I will love her. And my child. And I'll always be grateful for this chance, no matter what the cost."  
  
I turned to go, but then turned back. "If you were alive, it might be different. I might be able to let go. But you're not. And I am. I've been given another chance. There are days when I wish it was you who came back. For her sake. But I can't change it. The truth would do nothing but shatter her. I can't do that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me out," the man pleaded.  
  
Lilah peered through the slot in the steel door. "No can do. We have plans for you."  
  
"What plans? I don't even have a body. I'm just a spirit trapped in this mystical prison you rigged up."  
  
"You'll have a body," Lilah said, "very soon, in fact. In exchange for your help, of course. Be patient."  
  
"Lady, my friends are in danger that you put them in. You are the last person I'm taking advice from. And I'd sooner go to hell than help the likes of you."  
  
"Suit yourself," Lilah said. "But I know something that will change your mind."  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
"Even now, Buffy Summers is preparing for her wedding."  
  
"What? How? Who?"  
  
"Let's just say that she thinks she is marrying one Xander Harris. I trust you're familiar with the name. The spirit housed inside that body, as you know, is not that of her lover. Only I am privy to the truth. And you now, of course."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I want you to be angry. I want your rage to boil inside you. It'll make the transfer to your new body that much easier, or so the witches tell me."  
  
"I won't help you."  
  
"Maybe not now," Lilah said, turning to go. "But you will. Of that, I am certain." 


	3. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 3

Title: Of Magic and Machinations  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: Sort of B/X... You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Description: Xander's apparent return from the grave brings about a whole new set of problems.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a frozen taquito and the alternate ending to "Capistrano Beach." Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all things Buffy related. I only borrow them without asking.  
  
  
  
The wedding was beautiful. It was a small ceremony. All of Buffy's friends were there. I was happy, in spite of my deception. I kept wondering if Xander could see me, marrying the woman we both love... standing there, wearing his face, and saying "I do." He invades my thoughts a lot now. Perhaps he's haunting me as punishment for my lies. I don't care. I deserve nothing less.  
  
Our daughter, Dawn, was born nearly seven months after the wedding. Giles was nearly as nervous as I was. Willow was bouncing off the walls. Oz was his usual stoic self. I was getting more comfortable with the part I play. I had made an effort to reestablish some of Xander's connections. I had to insure that they would never learn the truth.  
  
Buffy was a champion, of course. She delivered quickly and relatively effortlessly, though she'll deny that last part. The moment I saw Dawn, my world changed. I had a daughter... a living, breathing piece of me. Only she isn't. The proof was obvious in her chocolate brown eyes. Xander's eyes. Everyone saw it. They bragged about them, thinking I would be proud. Instead, it only drove home the reality of my damnation. She was the perfect blend of Buffy and Xander's features. She didn't look a thing like me. She never would. She would never even know me. The only comfort I had was in knowing my soul was a part of the process. Perhaps she had a part of me in her soul at least.  
  
Three years have now passed. Anya and Alex moved in with Giles, once he settled back here in the states. It was hard on Buffy. Alex was almost like her own child. Willow and Oz's daughter was nearly five. Dawn was three. Buffy and I, at last, were happy. I lost Xander's job. The construction thing just wasn't my forte. Instead, I bought back Joyce's gallery. It suited me better and made Buffy happy. Strange how it's always when things look brighter that everything is shot to hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It'll be a surprise," Buffy said.  
  
"Xander doesn't seem to be big on surprises these days," Oz said dryly. "You sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Sure it is," Willow said. "Buffy and I are in total agreement."  
  
"Then I'm in," Oz concluded. "What can I do?"  
  
"I need you to track down an old friend for me," Buffy explained. "He can take care of our entertainment. Giles is hosting, so that's taken care of. Will and I are putting together something special."  
  
"Cool," Oz said. "Now what exactly is the occasion again?"  
  
"No occasion," Buffy explained. "I just love him. He's come so far these last few years. He may not be the old Xander, but he makes me happy."  
  
"I don't know," Willow said. "I see the old Xander in there sometimes. Now if I could only get him to remember the Snoopy dance."  
  
Buffy grinned. "I'm having Dawn make something... with my help, of course."  
  
"Oh, that sounds like fun. I think I'll have Jenny do the same thing."  
  
"Great," Buffy said. "I really want this to be special."  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's three now," Lilah taunted. "The Slayer's child is quite beautiful."  
  
"Shut up," the spirit inside the Tobekian spirit cage growled.  
  
"She found her happiness with him."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"They're a real family now. You wanted to be the one, didn't you?"  
  
"I was the one."  
  
"No. It would never have worked. Even YOU knew that. Somewhere deep down inside, you knew, and had resigned yourself to that fact."  
  
There was silence from the cage.  
  
"He stole her from you. The way he's always tried to take everything from you."  
  
"I'll kill him," said the voice, just above a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lilah grinned. "Did you say something?"  
  
"Get me a body, and I'll put him down."  
  
"You haven't even bothered to ask why we orchestrated his return."  
  
"I don't care. I just want him dead."  
  
"Then a body you shall have. Our best wizards have spent over a year crafting it for you. It might look familiar, but I think you'll find it suits you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We've been planning for a week," Buffy said. "This is gonna be great."  
  
"Everything looks wonderful," Giles admitted. "And you say things have been quiet on patrol?"  
  
"Not a vamp to be found the last three nights."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"It's almost..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's almost like there's something really scary out there that even the vamps are hiding from."  
  
"That doesn't sound too promising."  
  
"That's what I thought. But I don't care. As long as it doesn't interrupt the party tonight."  
  
"I think he's coming," Oz said, from his lookout spot near the door.  
  
Willow made a gesture and the lights went out.  
  
"Check out the witchy clapper," Buffy joked, taking a hiding place behind the couch.  
  
The door opened and Xander stepped in. "Buffy? Dawny?"  
  
"Surprise!" Everyone jumped from their hiding positions just as Willow got the lights.  
  
"What is all this for?" Xander asked with a grin.  
  
"For you," Buffy said, kissing him gently. "Because we love you. Besides, very seldom is the whole gang together these days. We thought it would be nice. We even tracked down an old friend to handle the entertainment."  
  
Xander looked behind her, to see the Host of Caritas, setting up a small kareoke set. "The Host? What, uh, what's he doing here?"  
  
"Good to see you, too," the Host said, "looking so alive and all."  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
"So does the party boy want to go first?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's asking what tune you'd like to belt out first," the Host said. "Name your flavor."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched them through the window. Buffy was beautiful. She looked so happy. The rugrat was tugging at her leg. Then I saw him. He stood there talking in that body. Damn him. I was stuck in that monstrosity of a body, while he was free to get close to her. But that was going to end. I was going to see to it.  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	4. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 4

Title: Of Magic and Machinations  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X… at least, it will likely be… sort of.  
  
Description: Xander seemingly returns from the dead to a peaceful married life. Unfortunately, all hell is getting ready to break loose.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a tube of cheese-flavored toothpaste and some melba toast. Yum! Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all things Buffy related. I just write little stories for my friends. Awww!  
  
  
  
"Song?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "You kick off the singing. I wouldn't mind hearing that song you sang to me in L.A. just before we stormed Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"I, uh… I'm not even sure I remember the words to that one. I think I'll pass anyway. My throat's a little sore."  
  
"You're not coming down with something are you?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe. I'm sorry. Why don't you go first?"  
  
"Me? Sing?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think not. I'd like our guests to REMAIN at the party."  
  
"You kids decide," the Host said. "Let's get this party shaking."  
  
"I'll go," Giles said. "It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to sing before an audience."  
  
"You sing?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes. You… you've heard me sing, Xander."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess there are still a few missing memories. Or maybe I was just desperate to forget that particular fact." He gave one of Xander's lopsided grins.  
  
"Very funny," Giles mumbled, shuffling past the Host. Xander couldn't help but notice the Host looking at him strangely.  
  
  
  
  
  
Look at them. Singing. Laughing. They've forgotten I ever existed. But I'll kill him and they'll know the truth. Buffy belongs with… ugh… Head's pounding. It's been… worse every day. It's this damn body. I don't belong in it. It's not mine. And him… wearing the face… ugh… Harris. Getting hard to think… to remember… anything… but hate. But… but… as long…as… kill… him… happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oz sniffed the air. "Hmm."  
  
"What is it, hon?" Willow asked. "Smelling that food Buffy's got going?"  
  
"No. Something else." He walked over the Buffy and Xander. "Buffy, something's outside. Something… well, gross."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The wind's coming from the north through that open window, so…"  
  
Before Oz could finish, the Slayer was out the door with her husband close behind. Giles went to the closet for weapons. Anya took a shortcut through the wall, leaving Willow and Oz with the children.  
  
Once outside, Buffy made a beeline for the area just outside the window Oz had mentioned. She felt it. There was something wicked in the air. Something familiar.  
  
"Kill you!" came a voice sounding like a shovel slicing through wet sand. It was huge. It caught Xander first with a blow to the head. If Xander hadn't seen it coming and moved, it would have crushed his skull.  
  
Buffy kicked the thing in the chest just before an arrow launched from Giles' crossbow found its home in the creature's shoulder. Xander rolled out of the way. Anya ducked back inside to get Oz.   
  
"Giles, this thing is like 8-feet tall," Buffy yelled. "Need something a little bigger than a crossbow."  
  
"Here," Oz shouted, letting a sword fly from his hand. Buffy caught it and swung for the creature just barely missing it. Xander got to his feet and took an axe from Oz.  
  
"Kill him," the beast slurred. "The liar. The… ugh… bloody thorn…"  
  
"It's speaking in riddles," Giles said. "But it seems to focus on Xander."  
  
"Not if I can…"  
  
Before Buffy could finish, the beast backhanded her across the yard. "Love…d you… Buf…feeeee," it said. Then before Xander could get out of reach, the creature grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to eye level. "Know… you reall…eee are… Not…Xand… er… Xander… isss… dead."  
  
"No," Xander said, seeing something familiar in the creature's eyes.  
  
"Yesss…. You… kill… him… dead… You k-kill… m-meeeee… dead, too. Jussss… like… Dru."  
  
Xander's eyes grew wide as he realized the truth. "Spike?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The Host had been watching the fight from the window, when he heard the mumbled rant of the creature. His mind flashed him back to the look in Xander's eyes when he had asked him to sing.  
  
"Willow," he said. "Do Buffy and Xander keep home movies? Videos? Anything?"  
  
"What?" Willow was confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because I need to confirm something my gut's been telling me since I got here."  
  
"Shouldn't you be outside with the others? I mean…"  
  
"Honey, it was a yes or no question. Do they or do they not have home movies?"  
  
"S-sure. Behind that little door on the entertainment center."  
  
"Good," he said, making his way toward what he hoped would be proof that he wasn't losing his mind.  
  
"What's this all about?" Willow asked as she pulled Dawn into her lap.  
  
"I'll let you know when I'm sure," the Host said. "But I'm kinda hoping I'm wrong on this one."  
  
  
  
  
"Let him go!" Buffy shouted as she plunged the sword through the creature's abdomen.   
  
The creature roared in pain, but did not release his grip on the Slayer's husband. Xander swung the axe down hard, hitting the creature in the center of the head. Both wounds sealed up instantaneously.  
  
"Giles, what is this thing?" Buffy cried.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Oz stabbed the creature with the pike he had taken from Buffy's weapons closet, but that wound also healed. "The hack and slash ain't cutting it. No pun intended," the young man said.  
  
The creature lifted Xander over his head and threw him hard, sending him several houses down, where he landed in a bloody tangle. "Never… love… me," the creature said, looking at Buffy.  
  
"Not a problem," she said, misunderstanding his intent. "Giles, in the closet… fireworks."  
  
"On it," the Watcher yelled over his shoulder as he ran toward the house.  
  
"Let me try something," Anya said, coming from nowhere. She phased inside the creature completely. It stopped moving completely. Then it looked down at itself. "Oh my God!" it said very clearly. "I did it. I possessed him."  
  
"A-Anya?" Buffy asked. The creature nodded. "How did you…?"  
  
"Oh, this is weird," Anya said through the creature's strange voice. "He's still here. I can feel him. He's… Oh my God."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's Spike."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I second that," Oz said, daring to take a step closer to the creature. "Spike is dead."  
  
"He was," Anya said. "He's trying to tell me something… about Xander…"  
  
"Incoming!" Giles shouted. Oz saw what he threw even as it hurled through the air. He tackled Buffy, knocking her behind a tree just as the grenade landed at the creature's feet. Willow watched from the doorway, and quickly cast a spell of protection.  
  
The explosion was massive. When the smoke cleared, only Anya's ghostly form could be seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Host continued to fast forward through the stack of video tapes he had found in the entertainment center. Through birthday parties and picnics in the park, he watched the happy family as they seemingly zipped through life. Then something caught his eye, and he hit the play button on the remote control. Xander was rocking Dawn to sleep.  
  
"Come on, Dad," the Host said. "Sing your kid a song."  
  
Xander continued rocking, obviously caught up in the moment. Then quietly, he began to sing.  
  
Hush little baby, don't say a word…  
  
The Host's eyes opened wide.  
  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
  
"Oh my…"  
  
And if that mockingbird won't sing…  
  
"…heavens."  
  
Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Willow, can you and the Host watch the children?" Giles asked, bursting through the doorway, nearly tipping over Willow's wheelchair.   
  
"S-sure."  
  
"Xander is badly hurt. Oz and Buffy are getting him to the car. Anya will stay with you."  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" the young woman asked.  
  
"He has a head injury which looks nasty and several broken bones. I pray it looks worse than it is."  
  
"He was trying to tell me something," Anya said, phasing through the wall.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Spike," Anya said. "He was trying to say something about Xander."  
  
"That was Spike?" Willow asked in disbelief. "How?"  
  
"We have no idea," Giles said, as he tossed the weapons back into the closet and grabbed their jackets. "We'll have to figure it out later."  
  
"Giles, hurry!" Buffy shouted as she ran through the door. "Xander's in a lot of pain."  
  
"No he isn't," the Host said grimly as he stepped into the room. "Xander isn't feeling anything at all right now."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked. "He's bleeding."  
  
"No. He's not."  
  
"If you have something to say, spit it out," Giles said harshly. "Our friend is in danger."  
  
"He may be in danger," the Host said softly, "but he isn't Xander."  
  
Buffy grabbed the Host by the shirt. "I don't have time for your damn riddles."  
  
"He's not Xander. I knew something was wrong when he didn't want to sing. That kid knew that song by heart. He's not the type to forget the words. So I watched your home movies. I found him singing to the baby."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Giles asked, suddenly curious.  
  
"I recognized the soul, but it wasn't Xander's."  
  
"That's not true," Buffy said. "We brought him back. My love was the beacon. He came back for me."  
  
"Yes. He did."  
  
The truth hit Buffy like a ton of bricks. She brought a trembling hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "I… I knew. Some part… of me knew… that he wasn't…"  
  
"I don't understand," Anya said. "If he isn't Xander, who is he?"  
  
"An old friend," the Host said.  
  
Giles' eyes lit up as the knowledge came to him. "Oh my God! It's Angel isn't it?"  
  
"Angelus?" Willow asked, pulling her daughter close to her.   
  
"No," the Host said. "Angel."  
  
Buffy sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands. For the first time in a long time, not one of the Scoobies knew what to say. 


	5. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 5

Title: Of Magic and Machinations  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... You'll just have to trust me on that.  
  
Description: The jig, as they say, is up. The Host revealed that it is Angel inhabiting Xander's body. How or why this happened is unknown. Now Buffy must deal with the ramifications of this discovery, while Wolfram and Hart continue to manipulate events to their own means.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a fake mustache and a squash shaped like Tom Wopat's head. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all things Buffy. I'm in it for the marbles.  
  
  
  
  
"He's waking up," the doctor said.  
  
Giles stepped over to the hospital bed. Oz stood behind him.   
  
"I'll be back in a few moments," the doctor said. "I'll have the nurse check his vitals. Try not to wear him out in the meantime."  
  
"Of course," Giles said with his usual half smile.  
  
The moment the doctor left, Giles' features hardened. He gazed down into Xander's eyes as he spoke. Even his voice had lost its usual soft quality. "Are you alright?"  
  
The wounded man in the bed looked around the room. His head was bandaged and throbbing. He tried to sit up, but there was a sharp pain in his ribs, which prevented it. "Buffy?"  
  
"Will not be coming," Giles said. "I asked you a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess. What do you mean she isn't coming? Is she hurt?"  
  
"She's fine," Oz said. "Physically anyway."  
  
"Then why...?"  
  
"We know... about you," Giles said flatly, "and when you recover you will be expected to explain."  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about G-man? I don't..."  
  
Giles grabbed the young man who wore Xander Harris' face, pulling him to a sitting position. It caused considerable pain. "Now listen to me... We know you are Angel. Don't you dare use Xander's nicknames for us like we're fools who..."  
  
Oz pulled Giles back. "Let it go, man. The sooner he gets better, the sooner he can get out of Sunnydale."  
  
Giles released his hold on the stunned young man, leaving him to drop back onto the bed.  
  
"But..." Angel started. "Buffy..."  
  
"Wants nothing to do with you," Giles said with a glare. "You..." The Watcher stopped unable to continue.  
  
"You hurt her," Oz said. "Worse than I've ever seen her hurt. You lied to her... to all of us. When you're better... Well, we expect answers. You owe her that."  
  
They turned and left Angel alone, wondering how they had learned the truth, and if he would ever see Buffy or his daughter again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The creature is dead," the vampire told Lilah.  
  
"Too bad," she said with a yawn. "Spike was starting to grow on me after all these years. Oh well, he served his purpose well enough. The Slayer now has more questions than answers."  
  
"I don't understand," the vampire said. "Won't she come looking for answers?"  
  
"I hope so," Lilah said. "The Slayer and her friends have what I need."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Why, their children, of course."  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy, you've got to eat something," Willow pleaded.  
  
"I can't," Buffy said. She was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the sandwich Willow had made for her. "I think I'm gonna throw up again."  
  
"Eww," Anya said. "I don't think I can watch that."  
  
Willow shot her a dirty look.  
  
"How could this happen?" Buffy asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Willow said honestly. "I just don't know."  
  
"I should have known," Buffy said. "I knew there was something different, but..."  
  
"Buffy, we all thought it was a side effect of the spell. We all believed because we wanted to. You couldn't have known."  
  
"What happened to Xander?" Anya asked.  
  
Buffy turned to her with tears still in her eyes.  
  
"I mean, if he's not the one we brought back," Anya finished. "Is he still... out there in the ether somewhere?"  
  
Buffy turned to Willow for the answer.   
  
The witch looked away. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a small North Texas town, a young man carefully loaded the syringe with heroin. He looked up at the poster on his wall. All he had was his music and his drugs. He stuck the needle in the one vein on his left arm that hadn't collapsed, and injected the drug into his bloodstream. He immediately knew something was wrong. He struggled to get to his feet, but his vision was blurred and he stumbled. His body rebelled against his mind, refusing to move or even shout to his girlfriend for help. She was asleep in the other room, dead to the world from too much partying the night before. With one final effort he managed to kick the nightstand, dropping and shattering the frame that housed a picture of his band. He then collapsed onto his back.  
  
His girlfriend, Jenny, heard the noise and ran into the room. "Oh my God!" she cried. "What happened? Say something!"  
  
Aaron Hauser could say nothing. Instead, he closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to claim him.   
  
Jenny Michaels felt for her boyfriend's pulse, but found none. Tears streamed from her eyes as she grabbed his collar and shouted at him. "Come back! Don't leave me!" She let his body slump back to the floor and then buried her head in his chest, crying uncontrollably. It was then that she heard it. It was faint at first, but it grew louder and stronger. His heart... was beating.  
  
"Aaron? Oh God! Aaron, can you hear me?"  
  
"B-Buffy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks after he had been brought to the hospital, Angel was able to leave. His ribs were taped tightly, but he could walk okay. He had a small bandage on his temple as the only reminder of his head injury. There was no one to greet him upon his release. He had not seen anyone from the Scooby gang since Giles and Oz's initial visit. He climbed into the cab the nurse had called for him and told the driver to take him to Revello Drive.  
  
When he arrived, he gave the driver a twenty and told him to keep the change. He put his key in the door and was surprised to see that it still worked. He stepped inside and listened for sounds of activity. There was someone in the kitchen. It was Dawn's lunch time. He took one step toward the kitchen before hearing someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"Get out," Buffy said quietly.   
  
"But, honey..."  
  
"No. Don't you ever... ever... EVER call me that!"  
  
"But I'm your husband," he said, tears in his eyes.  
  
"No. You never were. I married Xander."  
  
"But it was me," Angel said. "The last three years... all the memories... That was me, Buffy. Not Xander."  
  
"Because you lied," she said, stepping down from the stairs. "If I would've known..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would've kept looking for him. I... I thought I was marrying the man that..."  
  
"That you love," he finished. "That's me, Buffy. That's what brought me back."  
  
"No. I was reaching out for HIM."  
  
"Well, he's dead," Angel said coldly.   
  
Buffy punched him, sending him flying into the wall. His ribs burned with pain.  
  
"Get out," she repeated. "If you love me half as much as you claim, you'll go to Giles and answer his questions. Then again, if you REALLY loved me, you wouldn't have lied in the first place."  
  
Angel stood there for a moment. "What are you going to tell Dawn?"  
  
"Nothing for now. I'm gonna find Xander and bring him back."  
  
"And if you can't?"  
  
"I'll tell her the truth," she said, turning her back to him. "I'll tell her that her father is dead."  
  
  
  
  
  
The Sunnydale Bus Station was like every other bus station in America with one exception. It was frequently visited by creatures of the night that were looking for an easy meal. The day had given way to night nearly an hour before Bus 1612 pulled in. The sound of its brakes was like a dinner bell.  
  
Nancy LeNappe and her daughter, Macey, were the first to step off the bus. Nancy husband, Gary, was waiting for them, and walked them to their car. The vamps left them alone. The older woman looked sickly and cancer patients had foul-tasting blood.  
  
Ted Blanton was next to disembark. He had both arms full of packages. He would be easy pickings. The two vampires who watched from the shadows kept their distance until Ted reached his car. The light in that section of the parking lot was blinking on and off, giving the night a strange strobe effect. As Ted fumbled for his keys, the vamps emerged from the shadows. Ted dropped a package and bent over to pick it up. The male vamp reached for the middle-aged salesman, but felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned to ask for his mate's help, but saw nothing but a small pile of ash where she had been.  
  
Ted heard a strange noise and turned to see the thin, sickly looking young man he had been seated with on the bus. The young man was sticking something in his back pocket.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you," the young man said with a genuine smile. "I was just wondering if I could possibly catch a ride into town with you. My friend owns a magic shop. He's usually there late, and I'd like to see him before I go home."  
  
"Sure," Ted said. "I've gotta drop these packages off at my office. If your friend's shop is The Magic Box, it's right across the street."  
  
"Great. I appreciate it."  
  
Both men climbed into the car. Moments later, Ted dropped the young man off in front of the magic shop.  
  
"Thanks for the lift," the young man said. "Be careful going home."  
  
"You too... uh,... I'm sorry. All this time riding together and I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Harris," the young man said. "Xander Harris."  
  
"Well, take care, Xander."  
  
"You too. Thanks again."  
  
Xander Harris turned and faced the magic shop. He knew if Giles was in there, he was in the back. He turned and made his way down the alley. It had been more than three years since he had set foot in the place, though to him it seemed just a few days ago. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he remembered dying in Buffy's arms and waking up in the arms of a hysterical young cokehead. He had begun to piece it all together. He knew three years had passed. He knew that he had truly died but somehow managed to come back. He also knew that the first thing he thought about had been the woman he loved. He was scared to find out what had happened in the three years since his death, but he had faced the fear head on and purchased a one-way ticket back to Sunnydale. He was sure how he would explain his return to Giles, but if anyone could figure this out, it would be him. Besides, he couldn't bare going to Buffy's first. What if she was with someone else? What if she wasn't even ali... No! He wouldn't think that way. He knocked and the back entrance and was glad to hear someone making their way to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" came a male voice from the other side of the door. It was familiar, but too muffled to distinguish.  
  
"An old friend. I need help."  
  
He heard a series of locks being turned. When the door opened, Xander felt nauseous. Standing there, facing him, was someone wearing his face.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 6

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (6/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... at least, it will likely be... sort of.  
  
Description: Xander is back from the dead in a different body... a junkie's body, to find that Angel has assumed his position in Buffy's life. This isn't going to be pretty.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a can of vienna sausages and some stale crackers. Yum! Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all things Buffy related. I just borrow their genius to impress the ladies.  
  
  
  
Angel hit the floor with a thud. The scrawny young man from the doorway pinned him down and began pounding on him. He struggled to get free, but the weight of the stranger on his cracked ribs shot a crippling pain through his body.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" the young man asked. He stopped punching to get an answer.  
  
Angel wrapped his legs around the young man's head and pulled it down hard until it made contact with the floor. He then rolled out of reach and struggled to get to his feet.  
  
Xander was stunned by the blow to the head, yet managed to get back on his feet before Angel fully recovered. "Answer me, damn it! Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Xander Harris. Do I know you?"  
  
"What is going on in here?" Giles asked, stepping into the back room. "Who is this?" he asked Angel.  
  
"I was just trying to find that out."  
  
"Giles, it's me," Xander said.  
  
"Have we met?" the Watcher asked, inching his way toward a spear that decorated the wall.  
  
"This guy is not Xander Harris!"  
  
Angel and Giles gave each other a strange look. "What did you say?" Angel asked.  
  
"Giles," Xander continued. "It's me... Xander."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You kicked him out," Anya said, as she sat watching Dawn eat her dinner.  
  
"You heard?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The people lost in the Bermuda Triangle heard."  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Thanks for watching her while I ran upstairs."  
  
"No problem. She is doll-like and pleasant."  
  
"Suddenly, you sound very much like the old Anya."  
  
"I was joking," Anya smiled. "You know I love her. Just like you love Alex."  
  
"And we both love Jenny," Buffy added.  
  
"We're one, big, not-so-happy family," the ghost said. "So... what are you gonna do?"  
  
"Try to find Xander. My Xander."  
  
Anya looked away. "We all love him, Buffy. Even Giles, though he will seldom admit it. We... We're just not sure there's much hope for doing the spell a second time."  
  
Tears began to gently fall from Buffy's eyes. "I know," she said softly. "But I have to try everything. I... I miss him so much. It may sound crazy, but..."  
  
"You missed him even when you were married to him?" Anya finished.   
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"That's because he wasn't Xander. He was a cheap imitation. If you would have told Xander what you told Angel about seeing his daughter, Xander would have let you have it with both barrels."  
  
Buffy smiled. "He would, wouldn't he?"  
  
"Darn tootin' he would."  
  
"It's like a part of me is missing."  
  
"I know," Anya said. "I promise. We'll try again. You just shouldn't get your hopes up."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Giles asked.  
  
"I'm saying I'm Xander Harris and that... thing wearing my face is an imposter."  
  
Angel said nothing.   
  
"Prove it," Giles said.  
  
"O-okay... uh,er, uh... How?"  
  
"How did you die?"  
  
"Oh, uh... I was shot... by Lindsay. He, uh... was supposed to be dead from that arrow you shot..." Xander gave a look that Giles immediately recognized... a slight raise of the eyebrows that marked his sarcasm face. "Thanks a lot, by the way. You could've at least made sure he was dead. But no... Don't wrinkle your tweed. Xander has to get shot in the back instead."  
  
Giles smiled. He knew. Before he could say so, Angel interrupted.  
  
"What was your nickname for Angel?"  
  
"Which one? Deadboy? Fangface? Undead killjoy? Gruesome toothsome?"  
  
"That's enough," Angel said.  
  
"Nasty, pointy, bitey one," Xander continued. "Tall, dead and ugly."  
  
"We got it," Angel said.  
  
"I'm not listening to you, imposter!"  
  
"Xander, settle down."  
  
Xander looked stunned. "You believe?"  
  
"Yes," Giles said with a grin.  
  
Xander grabbed his "imposter" and started bouncing up and down. "Merry Christmas, Mister Potter!" As soon as the jumping stopped, he slugged his counterpart. "Now what do we do with this guy? Kill him?"  
  
"Hardly," Giles said. "As much as I despise what Angel has done, I won't have you killing him."  
  
"Angel?" Xander said in disbelief. He reached down and helped Angel to his feet? "That's you in there?"  
  
Angel just nodded.  
  
Xander punched him hard again, rocketing him to the floor again. He then turned to Giles. "Somebody tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later than night, Buffy pulled the covers and tucked them under the chin of her three-year-old. Dawn stirred slightly but did not wake. Anya hovered in the doorway. Buffy turned and walked through Anya into the hall. Anya followed. She had never seen Buffy so quiet. Not since her mother died, anyway.  
  
Suddenly, the ringing of the phone broke the silence. Buffy answered it, while Anya drifted back to Dawn's door to make sure it hadn't awakened her.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy asked.  
  
She listened to Giles. He spoke slowly and evenly, explaining the day's events. She listened as tears once more fell. She dropped the phone.   
  
"What is it?" Anya asked, rushing to her side.  
  
"W-watch Dawn," Buffy said. She turned and ran down the stairs. She was out the front door like a bolt of lightning. She ran harder and faster than she had ever run. She was halfway to the Magic Box before she realized she should have taken the car. She came bursting through the back entrance to see Angel in Xander's body standing next to Giles and a thin young man with sandy hair. She stared at the stranger... her breath gone... her pulse racing. "Is it... true?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"When I fall in love," the stranger sang. "It will be forever. Or I'll never fall in love."  
  
Buffy slowly stepped toward him as he continued to sing. Tears blurred her vision.  
  
"You sang it to me," Xander said. "The Host nodded behind you, and I knew that you loved me. The last thought I had as everything went black was that I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you."  
  
The Slayer brought her right hand up to his face and traced it with cautious fingers. "How?"  
  
"I don't know," he said honestly. "But it's me, Buffy."  
  
She looked at Angel who would not meet her gaze. Giles smiled at her and nodded, but Xander knew from her expression that she was scared to believe it.  
  
"Ask me something," he said softly. "Ask me anything."  
  
"Wh-when we... When we made love... before... you used to call me something... It was our secret."  
  
Angel looked at her realizing he had never known. She had never shared that with him, nor asked him why he didn't seem to recall it.  
  
Xander smiled at the woman he loved. He leaned in close to her and whispered something in her ear. A smile crawled across her face. She looked at him amazed.  
  
"Different wrapper," Xander said with a smile. "Same chocolately goodness inside."  
  
Buffy threw her arms around him, kissing him passionately. At that moment, the package truly didn't matter. Her love had returned, and all the questions faded away in the warmth of his arms. Giles wiped a tear from his eye, never noticing Angel making his way out of the back door.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 7

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (7/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... at least, it will likely be... sort of.  
  
Description: Xander is back from the dead in a different body... a junkie's body, to find that Angel has assumed his position in Buffy's life. This isn't going to be pretty.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a Zippo lighter and penchant for smoking grape vines. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all things Buffy related. I just throw their names around to get a decent table at my favorite restaurants.  
  
  
  
  
"This is weird," Buffy said. She sat at the conference table in the Magic Box, staring at Xander Harris who now wore the face of a total stranger.  
  
"Tell me about it," Xander said, shaking. "I think I'm going through withdrawal, and I've never even experimented with drugs. Unless you count eating glue in kindergarten."  
  
She put her hand to his brow. "You're burning up. How did you end up in an addict's body?"  
  
"Beats the stuffing out of me. One moment I'm watching your face fade to black, the next I'm a poster boy for Sickly Man Magazine."  
  
"We should get you to a doctor," Giles said.   
  
"Not yet," Xander said. "I've got too many questions. First, how did Soulboy end up in my body?"  
  
Buffy looked away. She glanced up at Giles and then back to Xander. "We did a spell to bring you back."  
  
"Well, looks like it worked, just not quite the way you expected."  
  
"Actually, we performed that spell a little over three years ago. Angel came back in your body," Buffy said softly.  
  
"He tricked us," Giles explained, "into believing that the spell had worked. He apparently saw it as his chance to be with Buffy."  
  
"Oh," Xander said, looking away. "So... you guys believed him?"  
  
"He was... extremely convincing," Giles said weakly. "He convinced us that the spell left him with some memory loss."  
  
"Ah." Xander said. Buffy still had not returned his gaze. "He convinced you too?"  
  
A tear ran down her cheek as she raised her eyes to look at him. She nodded silently.  
  
"So you... were... together... and everything..."  
  
She didn't have to nod. He saw the truth in her eyes.  
  
"You thought it was me," he said, putting his hand on hers. "I... I'll deal. I... I'll just deal."  
  
The tears flowed more freely now, from Xander's eyes as well as Buffy's. "There's more," she said softly.  
  
"Oh, good," he said sarcastically, "because I was hoping there was more."  
  
"I... I thought he was you. I was so happy to have you home."  
  
He still had his hand on hers, when it suddenly hit him that she was wearing a ring. He took his hand away and stared at the ring. Buffy realized what had happened.  
  
"Xander..."  
  
"No." He stood to his feet and turned his back to her. "Just... give me a minute... or two... or a couple of thousand."  
  
"I married you," she said, hoping he could see that through the pain and confusion.  
  
"No. You married HIM. Maybe... maybe you didn't know, but... three years?"  
  
"Xander," Giles offered. "We just learned the truth a few weeks ago. Buffy immediately sent Angel packing."  
  
"Well, that just fixes everything, doesn't it?"  
  
"Xander," Giles said, "let's try to keep our perspective."  
  
"I'm perspective guy, remember? Angel stole my life! He married... the only woman... Damn him! I'd kill him myself if he wasn't human now."  
  
Buffy said nothing. She just lowered her head. Xander knew what must have been going through her mind.  
  
"I'm not angry with you, Buffy. It hurts, sure. But you didn't know... couldn't have known." He sat down next to her and gently touched her face. "We've both got stuff to deal with. It may not be easy to deal with you having... well, you know. But you have to deal with me wearing this ugly mug and this scrawny body. It's just... It's gonna take some time."  
  
Buffy just stared at him with tears flowing. Giles cleared his throat to get Xander's attention.  
  
"There... is still... more, Xander," the Watcher said gently.  
  
Xander's gaze moved back to Buffy. "Tell me. Whatever it is. I swear to God that it won't change anything. I will love you... just as much as ever. I swear to you. Just talk to me."  
  
"I... I..."  
  
He put his hand on hers again and leaned forward. With a gentle kiss to the forehead, he said, "Tell me."  
  
"I have a daughter," Buffy said just above a whisper.   
  
Xander took a minute to let it sink in. "A daughter," he repeated. "How old?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"But she's... I mean, we didn't... We used... She's not mine?"  
  
"I thought she was," Buffy said. "I thought I had married the only man I wanted to have a family with. I thought..."  
  
"Shhh," he said, kissing her hand. "We'll... This will all be okay. I just... My head is spinning, you know? I... I know that I love you. I know that you didn't know it was Angel. We'll... We can get past this."  
  
"Do you... Do you want to?" Buffy asked wiping tears from her eyes with the back of her tiny hand.  
  
"I came back for you, Buffy. You are... and always have been... the one thing in my life worth living for."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed the unfamiliar lips of the body Xander now wore. He gently returned the favor.   
  
"Where do we start?" Buffy asked, pulling herself together.  
  
"We keep tabs on Deadboy and figure out if there is some way of getting me back in MY body. If we can get Angel into this one, he can let the heroin kill him for all I care."  
  
'You're shaking."  
  
"I'll be fine. Just need to clean up a little. And sleep. God, I haven't slept in days. This withdrawal stuff is no fun."  
  
"I'll take care of you," the Slayer promised.   
  
"I... I appreciate that. I do. But I don't think your daughter should have to see me just yet. Not like this. Besides, her father split and some new guy shows up? I won't do that to her."  
  
"Wh-what are you saying? You aren't coming home?"  
  
"I am home," he said with a smile. "Home is with you. No question about it. But I think I should stay with Giles until we figure out if I can get my body back. No sense upsetting... What's her name?"  
  
"Dawn," Buffy said, attempting a smile.  
  
"Dawn," Xander repeated with a grin. Then his face grew sad. "I miss her."  
  
Buffy thought of her sister and smiled. "Me too."  
  
"I just don't want to be responsible for... I mean, she's three. She shouldn't have to deal with the craziness that is this situation. Not now."  
  
Buffy nodded. "You're probably right."  
  
"Oh my God!" Xander screamed, suddenly realizing something. "Willow! She was shot... bleeding..."  
  
"She's fine," Giles assured him. "She no longer has the use of her legs, but she and Oz are quite happy."  
  
"Wow," he mumbled. "I guess she wasn't as gay as she thought."  
  
Giles smiled. "May I say something?"  
  
"Shoot, G-man."  
  
Giles' smile got bigger. "Welcome home. I know I speak for us all when I say you were missed."  
  
"That's Giles' way of saying HE missed you without getting his tie all soggy," Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, well..." Giles mumbled. "It's late. I suppose we should all try to rest up. Especially Xander. Like it or not, I'm having a doctor look him over tomorrow."  
  
Buffy stepped closer to Xander, who slipped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. "I wish you were coming home," she said softly.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"I love you, Xander."   
  
He raised his head and looked into her eyes. "I know. I love you too."  
  
They just stood there for a moment while Giles turned off all the lights. They could not bring themselves to let go just yet. There was an unspoken feeling between the lovers that their hardships had only begun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have something for me?" Lilah asked.  
  
The man in front of her pulled an envelope from his pocket. He handed it to Lilah and stepped away from her desk. Lilah reached into the envelope and pulled out a handful of photographs. The first pictured a frail, sandy haired young man stepping off of a bus. The next showed that same young man dusting a vamp is front of him as another crumbled behind.  
  
"He's ahead of schedule," Lilah mused. "We'll need to get our team to Sunnydale. We'll have to collect the children sooner than I thought. I knew, of course, that our spell would not keep his spirit at bay forever, but this will rush things a bit. I imagine the Slayer is at her wit's end. And you are sure this is he?"  
  
"The Kray'lik demon confirmed it. It is the Harris boy without question."  
  
"Good. Let's turn up the heat a little."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 8

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (8/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X…though it is slow in coming to fruition.  
  
Description: Xander is back, but in a junkie's body. Wolfram and Hart are after the kids, and Angel has disappeared. Now, the fun really begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but some shaved fish, which is great topped with Mean Mr. Mustard. Buffy and all related characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I simply squeeze a drop of their creative juices to inspire my own.  
  
  
  
"Damn," Xander said, unable to control the shaking. He was burning with fever.  
  
His closest friend, Willow Rosenberg, held him in her arms. She had levitated herself to the couch while her husband, Oz, got Xander something cool to drink. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"That as far as I've come, I'm better off riding this out," Xander said softly. "It… it hurts, Will."  
  
"Drink this," Oz said, stepping toward him with some lemonade. Xander took a sip and winced.   
  
"God, you know they put sugar in that stuff these days."  
  
"I know. I was just trying to take your mind off the pain."  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
"Buffy's coming by later," Willow said. "She wanted to give us some time with you first."  
  
"Great," Xander said, closing his eyes.  
  
Willow watched as Oz took his glass and went back to the kitchen for sugar. She looked at her friend. His new body was wracked with pain. But there was something more… something likely only she could see. "Xander, what is it?"  
  
He looked at her and his eyes sparkled with his usual Xander charm, but the witty remark he meant to cover his pain wouldn't come out. Willow gave him her resolve face and all thoughts of lying went out the window. "She… she didn't know it wasn't me."  
  
Willow nodded. "Neither did I."  
  
"No offense, but you aren't in love with me, Will. If someone replaced you and Oz didn't figure it out, wouldn't you be hurt?"  
  
She nodded. "I would understand… but I would still hurt."  
  
"And I do understand," Xander said, closing his eyes again, trying to ride out the tremors of his body. "Angel duped her. He lied. He manipulated. I know that, but it doesn't make it hurt any less."  
  
"Why didn't you tell her?" Willow asked. "When I talked to her early this morning, she said that you were so understanding. That you seemed to be dealing so well with everything…"  
  
"I know," he said, hanging his head. "I only did that…"  
  
"To make her feel better?" Oz finished, stepping back into the room. He handed Xander the glass of lemonade. "Lots of sugar," he said.  
  
Xander took it and nodded. "I could see that she felt… I didn't want her to hurt any more."  
  
"She knows it was all too easy, Xander. That's why she wanted us to come by first," Willow said. "She knows you must be incredibly disappointed in all of us, and she…"  
  
"But I'm not," Xander insisted. "I'm not disappointed in you guys. It happened. You wanted to believe the spell had worked. I don't blame you… any of you. But it hurts… knowing what I've missed… knowing that she has a daughter that…" Tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Oz put a hand on his shoulder, not saying a word. Willow joined her friend in tears, feeling his pain as though it was her own. Xander just sighed, and let his body continue quaking against his will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it," Anya said a little too loudly. "I've got to go see him!"  
  
"No, Anya," Buffy said. "Willow and Oz should be over there now. I asked Willow to check on him. Let them get caught up. Then you and Alex can have some alone time with him. I promise."  
  
"What are you not telling me?" Anya asked flatly.   
  
"He's… hurting. It was obvious last night. But he put up this brave face so he wouldn't upset me. I just thought that Willow might get him to open up about what he was really feeling."  
  
"It'll be hard," Anya said.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"You have a daughter he's never seen… a married life he's been no part of."  
  
Buffy nodded again.  
  
"You're a mother now. That changes a woman. He's bound to feel…"  
  
"Like he doesn't know me anymore," Buffy said softly. "I know. What do I do?"  
  
"Help him get his body back," Anya said. "He's bound to feel a little more stable once he's himself again."  
  
"I'll need your help to find Angel."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Anya, thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. I love Xander too. He should have everything that makes him happy, which means you specifically. You'll sort all this stuff out."  
  
"I hope so," Buffy said. "I really love him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I really love her," Angel said, kneeling before Cordelia Chase's tombstone. "I know what I did was wrong, but I did it for her."  
  
"You trying to convince her?" asked a familiar voice. "Or maybe yourself?"  
  
The short little man in the hat was not someone Angel relished seeing. "Whistler… what are you doing here?"  
  
"Working the balance. Same as always."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"That you're Angel? Sure, I know. You can't hide stuff like that from the PTB."  
  
"Then why come now?"  
  
"Because now that the Harris kid has returned, things are gonna heat up. You're about to find yourself in the middle of a plan that's been orchestrated for years. What you do next could decide the future for a lot of people… the Slayer included."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's take a walk. This is gonna take a while."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I missed you," Anya said. "I thought… that you might never come back to us… not after we found out about Angel."  
  
Xander's shaking was a little more controlled, but it was obvious that it was getting harder for him to focus on the conversation. "Me too," he said weakly. "Thanks for not bringing Alex. Don't want any of the kids seeing me this way."  
  
"It's okay," Anya said. "He had karate class this afternoon anyway."  
  
"He must be big. He's what? Six?"  
  
"Yes. He's quite pleasant and causes feeling of maternal pride which I relish."  
  
He managed a weak smile. "You're doing that on purpose."  
  
"Just reminding you how much I've grown," she said with a smile.  
  
His face suddenly grew serious, but the expression was a soft one. "You know I'm proud of you, right? I mean, not just for the way you talk, but for who you are. You died and came back as a ghost trying to protect your child. Most mothers would have been destroyed by not being able to touch their child. But you… you held on. You're a great mom."  
  
A single tear dropped from Anya's chin. "Thank you. There were times when I wanted to give up, but Buffy would never let me. She helped me so much. Now Giles does the same. But every time I've thought about what a great family we are, I've always wished that you were with us. Oz and Giles are great role models for Alex, but you… you saved my son's life. You stood up for me when I was newly human. You are everything I could wish for my son to be when he is a man."  
  
"Except for the heroin problem," Xander said with a grin.  
  
"Right. Except for that."  
  
"Thank you, Anya. That means a lot."  
  
"Buffy is worried," Anya said softly, "that you won't be able to get past all the Angel stuff."  
  
Xander nodded. "I know. I will, though. Get past it, I mean. It's just…"  
  
"Hard," she finished. "I know. We all love you, though. We'll get through this together."  
  
"Thanks, An. But… where do I start?"  
  
"How about by telling the woman you love how you really feel?"  
  
"Somehow I knew you were gonna say that."  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Xander had stopped shaking. He sat on the couch, staring at the woman next to him. "One of us should say something," he whispered.  
  
"And ruin the whole awkward silence thing?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"That would be a shame, wouldn't it?"  
  
She gazed into his eyes like she had something to say, but her lips did not move.  
  
"Awkward silence," Xander said with a grin, "the sequel. Because you demanded it…"  
  
"Stop," she said. "Don't…"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't hide from me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are. You're making with the funny. I want you to tell me how you feel."  
  
"How I feel?" Xander stood up. "You want to know how I feel?"  
  
"Yes," she said resting her head in her hands.  
  
"I feel… lost. Like everything I know is gone. Everyone has children now… Parents. All of you are parents… but not me. The woman I love… You married the one man I hate with a passion. And I know you didn't know. I know he lied and fooled you all… but…"  
  
Buffy looked up at him and saw his tears flowing freely. "Go on," she said quietly, knowing he had to get it all out.  
  
"You should've known. You and Will… I… It's like you never knew me."  
  
"No. It's worse than that," Buffy said as her own tears began to flow. "Some part of me knew it wasn't you. Something in the bottom of my soul that I couldn't quite touch. Maybe Willow knew too. But… if we ever allowed that thought to completely form, you would be dead again."  
  
"And I can understand that. You don't think I can, but I do. I understand. But… it hurts… and I'm scared… and… What if I don't fit into your life anymore? What if your daughter hates me? What if I never get my body back? What if… I lose you?"  
  
Buffy stood up and threw her arms around his neck. "That will never, EVER happen. I swear to you that I will never let you go… no matter what body you're in. Dawn will love you. How could she not love you?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you, Buff. I really do."  
  
"I know that too." She looked him in the eye. "And I love you. We WILL be okay. I promise."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Now," Buffy said with a smile, "let's talk about living arrangements."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lilah had owned her new Jaguar for less than a month. It was black, like her soul. She slipped behind the wheel, tossing her briefcase into the passenger seat. The engine roared to life when she turned the key in the ignition. She reached for the gear shift when an arm came from behind and grabbed her throat.  
  
"Didn't you learn your lesson all those years ago?" a male voice asked. "I would think you would have people walking you to your car."  
  
Lilah smiled. "Angel? I heard you were back."  
  
"You heard, huh? I have a feeling you were involved somehow."  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because you're up to something. I know it. The PTB knows it."  
  
"So you're here to kill me. Is that it?"  
  
"No," he said, letting her go. "I'm here to help you."  
  
She turned around and gazed into his eyes. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I'll do you a favor if you do one for me."  
  
"You don't even know what we want."  
  
"The babies," Angel said flatly. "You want the babies."  
  
Lilah smiled. "And you want the Slayer. But you'll never get her. Not with Harris back in the picture."  
  
"That's what I want you to take care of for me. I have to appear uninvolved."  
  
"And why should I trust you?"  
  
"You shouldn't," Angel said with Xander's patented grin. "You really shouldn't."  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	9. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 9

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (9/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X… finally.  
  
Description: Xander is frantically trying to find a way back into his own body, while Angel appears to be playing both sides of the street.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but an empty can of Raid and a swarm of dead insects. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own Buffy and all related characters. I just make stuff up about them… like my ex does about me.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm nervous," Xander said, resting his forehead against Buffy's front door. "What if she hates me?"  
  
"How could she hate you?" Buffy asked. "She's three. She likes everybody."  
  
"That's mildly comforting."  
  
"I told her all about you. I said that you're an old friend of mommy and daddy's who's in town for a visit."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," he said. "It's just that… you said mommy… and you were talking about you. It was cute."  
  
Buffy blushed. "Ready to go in?"  
  
"Or have an elephant sit on me… I'm trying to decide."  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm worried about Xander," Anya said, watching Giles set a plate of food in front of Alex.  
  
"We all are," Giles said. "But he seems to be adjusting well, given the difficulties he's endured."  
  
"How did he come back?" Alex asked.  
  
"The how is still unknown," Giles said,. "but I have my suspicions that our spell may have played a part."  
  
"Then why wouldn't he have come back three years ago?" Anya asked.  
  
"Maybe someone didn't want him to," Alex said matter-of-factly.  
  
Giles dropped his plate.  
  
"What is it?" Anya asked.  
  
"I just… remembered something that Lindsay said to Buffy when we had stormed Wolfram and Hart. He said that the power of Xander's love brought her back from the dead. We counted on the same thing to bring him back, but…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. I want to check with the Watcher's Council to verify something first. I'll leave in the morning."  
  
"What? You're going? Welcome to the age of phones, Giles. You can call. You run the joint for crying out loud!"  
  
"Yes, but… I think it best if I do this particular research on my own."  
  
"You're scaring me," Anya said, hovering closer to him. "This is bad isn't it, this thought you had?"  
  
"Possibly. But please do not tell Buffy or Xander. Not just yet, anyway. I want to be certain I am correct before I worry anyone."  
  
"A little late for that," Anya mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're happy," Oz said, setting the table.  
  
Willow smiled. "Yeah. For so long, I knew something was wrong. It was hard thinking I would never have OUR Xander back again. I had pretty much resigned myself to the fact that he would never be the same."  
  
"Little did we know it wasn't Xander at all."  
  
"Grumble, grumble."  
  
"You think we'll ever forgive Angel for this?"  
  
"Doubtful. What are you cooking? It smells great."  
  
"Grilled salmon with a cilantro and lime vinaigrette. Some veggies. Nothing special."  
  
"Says the guy who stayed up until one watching Emeril Live."  
  
"I wanted to be helpful."  
  
"You are," she said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down for a kiss. "In all sorts of ways."  
  
He kissed her again. The passion was intense. "Same here."  
  
"I love you," she said simply.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Love you, mommy," Jenny said.  
  
Both parents turned their attention to the little girl sitting in the floor with her toys.   
  
"Love you too, baby," Willow said.  
  
"Love you, dad," the little girl said.  
  
"Love you, Jenny." He turned to Willow. "You notice it's dad now instead of daddy. I'm feeling considerably older."  
  
"You wear it well."  
  
"Thanks. So Xander was going to meet Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah. He figured it was time since the withdrawal symptoms subsided. He was scared, though."  
  
"Can't say I blame him. This whole situation is rather freaksome."  
  
"She'll love him," Willow said confidently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander picked at his food. The evening was not going at all as he had hoped. He cast a glance to Buffy. She was frantically trying to salvage the night.  
  
"Did you know that Aaron builds things for a living like daddy used to?"  
  
The little girl just looked at him blankly. He didn't expect a hearty conversation from a three year-old, but he had hoped to at least get a laugh or two. Unfortunately, Dawn seemed put off by his presence.  
  
"I once built a daycare where lots of children get to play," he said, hoping for a sign that she cared. Instead, she played with her mashed potatoes. She was building a mountain. That's when it him.  
  
"You're a builder too. Aren't you, Dawn?"  
  
She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"That's a fine looking mountain. Do you have a sandbox?"  
  
Buffy watched as her daughter shook her head.  
  
"Sandboxes are fun for building things. Maybe… if your mom says it's okay… I could build one for you. I like to help future engineers. Would you like a sandbox?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"You think, I might get to build stuff in it, too?"  
  
Again, she nodded.  
  
"Cool. I even have some special sandbox tools to share with you."  
  
"Tools?" the little girl repeated.  
  
"Oh yeah. You gotta have the right tools. I have a little pail that is perfect for sandcastle construction. There's a little shovel, a rake… I can hook you up with some tools of your own."  
  
"They can be mine?" the girl asked in amazement.  
  
"Sure. Provided your mom says it's okay."  
  
"Can I mommy? Can I have a sandbox?"  
  
Buffy smiled at her daughter and then at Xander. "I think that would be nice. You need to thank Aaron."  
  
"Thank you," she said, turning back to her mashed potatoes.  
  
"You're welcome," Xander said with a smile. "You're very welcome."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel watched from the shadows as Giles threw his suitcase into the back seat of his car. He stepped out quietly and made his way to the Watcher.  
  
"Going somewhere?" he asked. Giles nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Dear God, Angel. You scared me to death."  
  
"Sorry. Not my intention, I promise."  
  
"Where have you been? It's been weeks since you disappeared. We even sent Anya out to look for you."  
  
"I needed to get lost for a while," Angel said flatly. "What's your excuse?" He pointed to the bag in the back seat.  
  
"Oh… that. Well, I have some Council business to attend to in England. I'll only be gone a few days."  
  
"Something big going down?"  
  
"I… I'm not certain. Are you here to stay this time?"  
  
Angel gave him an odd smile. "I figured Xander might like his body back."  
  
"Yes. I suppose he would."  
  
"Well," Angel said, backing away, "I don't want to keep you. Take care of yourself."  
  
"Yes… ah… You too." Giles got into the car and pulled away. As soon as he was out of sight, Angel pulled a cell phone from his coat. He dialed a number and put it to his ear.  
  
"We've got a problem," he said. "But I think I have just the solution."  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	10. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 10

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (10/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X… more and more with each section.  
  
Description: Xander is back in a different body, hoping to switch with Angel who is still in Xander's body. Buffy and Xander are together, struggling to make sense of all the changes life has thrown their way. Giles has begun to see beyond all the "coincidences," and Angel appears to be playing both sides of the fence.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a video tape of Starblazers Vol. 1, and a some of SMG's toenail clippings. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all things Buffy related. I just use them to make my world a little brighter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey," Xander said quietly as Angel stepped into the Magic Box.  
  
"Are you gonna punch me again?" Angel asked. "Because you'd only be hurting yourself. Especially if you want your body back."  
  
"Of course he wants it back," Willow said coldly. "It doesn't belong to you."  
  
Angel looked at Buffy who stood behind Xander. She wouldn't meet his gaze. "You have some plan to switch us?"  
  
"There's a spell," Willow said. "It'll switch you both. It's similar to the one we used on Faith and Buffy."  
  
Angel stepped toward Buffy, but Xander didn't budge. "Is this what you want, Buffy?"  
  
The Slayer looked at him with anger burning in her eyes. "I want my husband back." She put her arms around Xander. "And when I say husband, I mean the man I REALLY married that day… the man I love."  
  
Angel's features softened. He looked at her with Xander's chocolate brown eyes and smiled his lopsided grin. "That was me, baby."  
  
Xander's fist tightened as he drew it back to swing. Before he could let it fly, however, another fist caught Angel across the chin. Everyone was startled to see it was Oz who threw the punch.  
  
"Sorry, guys," he said quietly. "Just figured it would be better for all involved if I hit him for you. Plus… it was actually fun."  
  
Xander smiled at him and nodded. Angel shook off the punch and glared at them all.  
  
"So this is how it is?" he asked.  
  
"I want my body," Xander said.  
  
"And I want you the hell away from me," Buffy added.  
  
"But Dawn…"  
  
"No!" Buffy screamed. "Don't you dare…"  
  
"Buffy," Xander interrupted, "hold up."  
  
She looked at him puzzled.  
  
Xander shook his head. "I hate Angel for what he's done. Hell, I hated him way before anyone else did. But…"  
  
"But what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He's Dawn's father, Buffy. It's not fair to Dawn to just casually remove him from her life because WE can't stand him."  
  
"What? You're her father. It may have been his soul, but biologically she's your child."  
  
"And I want her to be mine. I want to be her dad and be as big a part of her life as I can, but not at her expense. Not without her having the option of knowing her father."  
  
"This is amazing," Buffy said sarcastically as tears ran down her face. "You hate him, but you want to keep him around?"  
  
"For Dawn. Only for her sake."  
  
"What about me?" Buffy asked. "You think I want to have to see him? You think I want to consider him a part of the family?"  
  
"No. But I DO think you want to do what's right for Dawn. And I think that if you would take some time to think about it, you'd realize the right course of action here. Look… you're Dawn's mom. You decide. I'll stand by whatever decision you make. But… I honestly don't think it's right for her not to have the option of knowing her father."  
  
Buffy said nothing. She sat down and put her face in her hands. No one else dared to say another word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is not good at all," Giles mumbled, placing the text he was reading back into its home on the bookshelf. He was in the library of the Watchers Council. He was tired and disheveled from his long flight. He was also very disturbed. "Marcus?"  
  
The slender young African-American approached silently. He had been a Watcher only a short time, yet Giles had left him in charge while he was in Sunnydale. "Yes, Rupert?"  
  
"Has the girl been contacted yet?"  
  
"No. Mr. Danvers is on his way to her now. Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes. I fear there is. Contact Danvers. The girl is not to be brought to Sunnydale. Not yet, anyway. He is to get her to one of our safe-houses and keep her there until I contact him."  
  
"It will be difficult to reach him. He called from Tai Pei last evening…"  
  
"I don't care," Giles snapped. "There are things at work here that do not bode well for Buffy. I wanted Sarah contacted as soon as humanly possible. Are we clear?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And Marcus?"  
  
"Yes, Rupert?"  
  
"I want to involve no one but you and Mr. Danvers in this. Understood?"  
  
"O-of course."  
  
"I will explain everything in due time, Marcus. For now, I simply ask that you trust me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't trust him," Willow said. She and Buffy had gone to the back room, Buffy's training room, to talk. "Xander doesn't either."  
  
"Then why with the crazy?" Buffy asked. "Angel has done nothing but hurt us. Why would he want him to stay around?"  
  
"Because he IS your daughter's father," Willow said. "And you're running from the truth."  
  
"You too, huh? That's just great."  
  
"Buffy this is serious. Angel may be a jerk, but he's not evil… not now, anyway. He deserves a lot of bad, bad things, but not to be shut out of his daughter's life. If you don't care that it's unfair to him, at least care that it isn't fair to Dawn."  
  
Buffy looked her friend in the eyes. "I hate it when you're right."  
  
"I know," Willow said with a nod. "Luckily it doesn't happen very often."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I think… that my problem goes deeper than what's bubbling at the surface."  
  
"You think?" Xander asked, stepping into the room. "Will, could you give us a second?"  
  
"Sure," Willow said, piloting her motorized wheelchair back to the front of the store.  
  
"You're hurt because you love him," Xander said matter-of-factly, taking a seat next to Buffy. Buffy looked shocked at the statement, but before she could deny it, Xander continued. "I'm not saying you're IN love with him. I meant… you love him, like you love Will and Oz… like you love G-man… only deeper because of what you guys went through together. He lied to you, and it's tearing up your insides. The problem is that you try not to let anyone know that… including yourself. You shove it way down and fight to keep it from coming back up. It's poisoning you Buffy."  
  
He took her hand and kissed it gently. "When I was a kid, my dad was fooling around with some woman at work. He and mom were having trouble, but he eventually came clean and tried to work things out with Mom. Mom acted like all was forgiven, but… for years she was bitter and spiteful. It was hell living with them. I always knew there was no excuse for what my dad had done, but my mom… she was the one who really made it hell. If she would have been honest from the start, she could've dealt and moved on, even if it meant leaving dad. Instead, she internalized everything. I don't think she was ever happy again."  
  
"Nice story," Buffy said quietly. "Don't you know any about fluffy kittens?"  
  
Xander just maintained eye contact. He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily.   
  
Buffy looked away. "Maybe you're right."  
  
"No maybes," Xander said with a smile. "I'm always right."  
  
"Two words for you," Buffy said. "Robot. Double."  
  
His smile faltered a little. "Okay, so it turned out to be Toth. That was the loser me. Suave me still has a great track record." He took her hand. "Just take some time. Think about this. Then… whatever you decide, I'll stand with you."  
  
"Okay," she said. "I guess once we evict him from your body, he'll be a little easier to put up with."  
  
"That's my girl," he said. "Um, you are my girl… right?"  
  
She looked like she was a million miles away. Then her eyes drifted back to his. "Of course, I am. Always will be."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles tapped his breast pocket, assuring himself that his passport was still there, and hailed a cab to take him to his London flat. He tossed his small bag into the back seat and wiped his glasses clean before getting in himself.  
  
"Greenbriar 47," Giles said.  
  
The car pulled away from the curb slowly. Giles opened his briefcase and removed a photograph. It was a picture of a young woman named Sarah Potts. She was a Slayer. She was called just after Faith's death, but Giles had been so busy rebuilding the Watcher's Council that he had waited to make contact. She was 25 now… considerably younger than Buffy. He had hoped to train her himself. Now he just hoped he could keep her alive. He glanced up from the photo and out of the passenger window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the setting sun. Instead, he saw nothing familiar.  
  
"Driver, this is not the way to the address I've given." He rubbed his temples, amazed that after his long day he had to put up with an incompetent driver. The driver said nothing. "Driver, did you hear me?"  
  
The Watcher glanced in the rearview mirror hoping to make eye contact. Instead, much to his horror, he found no reflection at all to greet him.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	11. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 11

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (11/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X… you silly!  
  
Description: Giles has been taken hostage by a vampire posing as a cabbie. Xander and Buffy are dealing with personal issues. Meanwhile, Angel continues to… No, that would be telling.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a cigar band (which is going to Bluerose… wink, wink) and penchant for puns, which makes me very annoying. Buffy and all related characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. I just keep writing about them so my favorite ladies (Zus, Bluerose, J.A.I.T., and athena) don't gang up on me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles waited until the cab began rolling to a stop before kicking hard against the passenger door. It flew open with great force, and he was off down a dark street. They had been driving for hours. He had no idea where he was. He did, however, have a good idea as to who his kidnapper worked for. He looked back over his shoulder to see that the vampire cabbie was not following him. He turned his attention back to the street. There were no lights on anywhere, as though the entire block was deserted.  
  
"Damn," he thought. "Not much chance of a rescue then." He then cursed himself again for not taking Buffy's advice by investing in a cell phone.   
  
The Watcher in him decided it best to break into one of the storefronts or apartment buildings in search of a working phone. The plain old Rupert Giles in him wanted to keep running. In the end, his Watcher training prevailed. He kicked in the door of a furniture store and made a beeline for the counter. There was a phone, but it had no dial tone. He set the receiver down and cursed under his breath. That was when he saw the yellow eyes glaring at him from the mattress room. Giles quickly ran to a beautiful bow-backed chair and threw it to the ground. With one good kick, a leg of the chair was transformed into a makeshift stake.  
  
The creature was on him in a heartbeat, but Giles was ready. The stake found its target quickly. The vampire erupted into a cloud of dust. Deciding it best not to stick around, Giles made his way back into the street. What he saw there was certain to give him nightmares for the rest of his life. From nearly every window lining the street, demonic yellow eyes bore holes through him. He looked down at the stake in his hand. It wasn't going to be of much use. It was then that he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Sorry, Ripper. End of the line."  
  
Giles whirled to see an all-too-familiar face. "Ethan Rayne. I shouldn't even be surprised."  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy quickened her pace. She wasn't walking to get anywhere. She was walking because she was angry. Angry at Angel for his deception. Angry at Xander for not being more angry. But most of all, she was angry at herself. She knew that Xander and Willow were right. She knew her daughter would have to come first. But if there was ever a time she wanted to be selfish it was then. She felt betrayed by Angel's actions. It was as though he negated every wonderful thing they had ever shared by lying to and manipulating her. Xander had been right. It hurt because she loved and trusted Angel. When she thought that he was dead, she had mourned for him. But he was alive that whole time, pretending to be the man she loved… making love to her in a body that wasn't his. She felt cheapened by the truth. Her heart and body had been manipulated so he could have the life he felt he deserved. There was no way that she could ever forgive that. Unfortunately, it wasn't a simple question of forgiveness. It was about Dawn and what was right for her. That area was far more gray.  
  
Buffy was jarred from her thoughts by a strange feeling in her gut. Slayer instinct had kicked in. She stopped in her tracks and listened for sounds in the distance. She heard nothing. Even as it crawled up her spine, she knew what the feeling meant. It meant death. It meant pain. It meant that the world was getting ready to turn upside down. The last time she had felt it this strongly, Xander was missing and Angelus was secretly murdering her friends. Buffy cursed beneath her breath.  
  
She traced a path around the bushes and shrubs lining the cemetery walls, already knowing she would likely find something gruesome. It wasn't long before she smelled death. It hung in the air like a curtain of darkness. She was far from helpless, yet it never failed to make her a little nervous. She glanced down into the shrub and saw a foot. With her gloved hands, she parted the shrub and peered behind it. It was a dead body, just as she had feared. She pulled out the small flashlight she kept in her jacket pocket and shined it on the face. All of her breath left her body as she quickly closed her eyes to shut out the image. The victim was someone she knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell me why we're doing this at night?" Oz asked. "Not that I'm complaining…"  
  
"Oh, uh… I promised Dawn I would build her a sandbox. I'm trying to earn points here," Xander explained.  
  
"I get the whole earning of points thing. It's the night thing I'm not clear on."  
  
"Well, Buffy is still, you know…"  
  
"Sorting out her feelings about Angel's part in Dawn's life?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's really…"  
  
"Making you nervous?"  
  
"Exactly. So, I thought I would…"  
  
"Expel said nervous energy by building. Got it."  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
Oz looked the sandbox over. "It's looking quite playful."  
  
"No, I mean the Angel thing."  
  
"He's definitely not my favorite person these days. But that isn't really the point, is it?"  
  
"No. I just… I don't want to be Dawn's father at the expense of her never knowing the truth. If she found out, she'd hate me. Lying leads to nothing but stuff like the crap we're already dealing with."  
  
"True. But I see how Buffy would feel the way she does," Oz said, helping Xander set a large beam in place, forming one of the sandbox's four sides. "She's spent three years of her life with someone she thought was you. That's bound to spin anyone's head. Add into the mix the close relationship she's always shared with Angel, and you get…"  
  
"I know. Highly combustible Buffy."  
  
"On the plus side, she's crazy about you… even in this new body."  
  
"Go figure. The shakes may be gone, but I'm literally only half the man I used to be. This was one scrawny kid."  
  
"It should suit Angel," Oz said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah. Once we switch back, I plan on hitting him again… several… hundred times… with a brick… or possibly a Buick."  
  
"Violence never solves anything," Oz reminded.  
  
"Says the last guy that decked him."  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't fun. It just didn't solve anything."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So when do you unveil the sandbox?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Buffy's gonna leave Dawn with me for a while… let us play in the sand. Nothing builds friendship like dirt. Now we just have to finish it, so I can get the sand in."  
  
"Agreed. YOU seem to be adjusting well."  
  
"That's the thing about being dead," Xander said with a grin. "It gives you a great sense of perspective."  
  
"One would imagine."  
  
"So DAD… You think I'll be able to cut it as a father?"  
  
"No one could possibly understand the mind of a child better than you," Oz said flatly.  
  
"Thanks, man. I… Hey!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" Anya asked.  
  
"That's it," Willow said. "I translated the last portion of the spell. We can switch them back tomorrow."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive. I'll need Oz's help for the incantation since Giles is gone, but the spell itself is ready to roll."  
  
"Xander will be excited."  
  
"Yeah. Wonder how Angel will feel about it? Not that we're gonna give him a choice…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come with me," Buffy said, bursting into Giles' apartment.  
  
Angel stood there, obviously surprised by the dramatic entrance. "Where to?"  
  
"To see a dead demon. One we both know."  
  
It was clear from the look on Angel's face that he knew who she meant. She read him like a book.  
  
"You knew Whistler was here?" she asked.  
  
"He... came to find me. He said the Powers weren't through with me... something about it being a crucial time for all of us. He said that there was something I needed to do."  
  
"Something you needed to do? Like what?"  
  
"He didn't say. I told him I was done working for the Powers, and that he could go to hell. Didn't think he'd take me so literally."  
  
Buffy grabbed him by the collar and shoved him into the wall. "This is not funny. God! What happened to you?"  
  
He smiled at her... a smile that didn't belong to him. She punched him hard and pulled a stake from her jacket. For a moment it looked as though she would strike. Angel laughed and slid down the wall.  
  
"You can't stake me, Buffy. You may hate me. You may want to stake me, but you won't. I'm not a vampire anymore. Remember?"  
  
"You," she said, pulling him to his feet, "will always be a vampire to me. Whatever happened to you all those years ago will never excuse what you've become. Angelus was evil because he was made to be that way. You chose who you are, which makes you even more pathetic."  
  
"I owed the Powers nothing," Angel said. "I owed Whistler even less."  
  
"I want you out of town, and out of Dawn's life. As soon as Xander is back in his own body, I'm buying you a one way ticket. You come back here..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You come back here, and I will kill you... human or not. You'd better believe that." The Slayer turned and left Giles' home. Angel simply closed the door behind her.  
  
"I do, Slayer," he whispered. "I do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah Potts was exhausted. For the past six years, her life had been utter chaos. From vampires to demons of every sort, Sarah had learned the hard way that she was not alone in the darkness. That very night had seemed to last forever. She had faced six vampires in three hours. It was a new record for her. She was on constant alert... her body singing to her of her enemies' movements long before they were made. Whatever force she was a part of was a wellspring of energy and power. She had learned over the years to let it carry her away. It moved her... pulled her strings... helped her survive. So when the middle-aged man stepped out from the alley, she knew immediately the truth of the situation.  
  
"I have looked long and hard for you, Sarah." he said. "My name is Timothy Danvers."  
  
"You're a hunter," she said, "like me?"  
  
"No. I am a Watcher. One of many, who for centuries have trained the Slayer... prepared her for her war against the darkness."  
  
"The Slayer?"  
  
"The Vampire Slayer. It is a mantle of great importance. You have been chosen to represent humanity... to stem the tide of evil that constantly crashes against the shoreline of the just... to vanquish..."  
  
"Could we skip to the summary? Because I gotta say... you're a little long winded."  
  
"Yes, well... I was sent to tell you that you should make your way to Sunnydale, California to seek out Buffy Summers... Harris, now, I believe. She is the only other Slayer... your sister in arms. We were pleased to learn you were already back in the states. I have been following you since Istanbul."  
  
"That was you, huh?"  
  
"Yes. I have watched you for many nights. I must say, you are quite remarkable. Your abilities rival that of Ms. Summers... er, Harris. That is amazing considering she had years of experience before you were ever called."  
  
"You know what I find amazing, Mr. Danvers?" The Slayer approached him slowly.  
  
"What's that child?"  
  
She pulled a knife from her pocket and buried deep in the elder man's chest. She smiled at him... her sweetest smile. "I'm amazed that you actually thought I would listen to YOU. I have business in Sunnydale, for certain, and it will likely involve this Buffy person. But I'm on my own. Shame on you for trying to play me."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 12

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (12/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X… because I love 'em so.  
  
Description: There's a new Slayer headed for Sunny D? What's her deal, you ask? Read on, Herbert!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a half empty bottle of Diet Coke (or is it half full?), and an autographed picture of Elvis that he signed for me last summer in Yellowstone. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the Buffster and everything related to the show. I just borrow them for my playtime.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So he knew Whistler was in town?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes. I… I get a high creep factor from him. Something isn't right." Buffy was pacing her living room floor. Xander was seated on the couch.  
  
"He's not Angelus. I dusted him myself."  
  
"Note how little death seems to be stopping us," Anya said. "Xander and I came back… so did Angel, we think."  
  
"It does seem trendy," Oz agreed.  
  
"We should call Giles," Willow added. "He should let the Council know about Whistler. Anything relating to the PTB is big."  
  
"Agreed," Buffy said. "In the meantime, let's get Xander back into his own body. Oz, you collect Angel. If he won't come willingly…"  
  
"I'll come get you," Oz promised.  
  
"I'll get everything set up," Willow said. "I could use a hand, though."  
  
"I'm in," Xander said. "It'll keep my mind off killing Angel… at least until I evict him from my studly body."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I'll call Giles. Anya said he was vague about the reason for his trip. I wonder what's going on?"  
  
"G-man has a secret," Xander said. "I think the Whistler thing points to big trouble. Maybe Giles sensed something was up and wanted to check it out before worrying the rest of us."  
  
"Maybe. But if he DID sense something was wrong, he should have taken someone with him." Buffy glanced out the window. It was still dark. "The sun will be up soon. Let's get busy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's shaping up to be a lovely day, Rupert."  
  
Giles didn't look out the open window. It was the only one in the room. A ray of sunlight pierced the darkness that surrounded him. It was an unusually bright day… for England anyway.  
  
"Your girl should be here shortly," Rayne said. "She and that boy of hers."  
  
Giles said nothing.  
  
"How do I know, you ask?" Ethan continued. "Because it was written, of course. Strange how many prophecies are out there about young Miss Summers. Oh, wait… It's Mrs. Harris now, isn't it?"  
  
Giles didn't even look up.  
  
"Come now, Rupert. Silence is no way to survive these things. Surely you know that."  
  
"He's not going to talk," a woman said. "Not unless you start the torturing."  
  
Giles glanced to his right, but the voice was coming from the shadows.  
  
"Ah," Ethan said, "but I think Ripper and I can work out something for our mutual benefit. After all, it's not really his girl that you want."  
  
Giles raised his head. He appeared confused.  
  
"Oh, Ripper," Ethan said with a laugh. "Did you actually think this was about the Slayer? She's only a small part of the bigger picture."  
  
"That's enough," the woman said. "He doesn't need to know of our plans."  
  
"If you don't want Buffy then who…" A sudden realization crept over Rupert Giles. "Oh, God. The children."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah Potts didn't wait for the train to slow down. Instead, she leapt from the box car she had stowed away in, tucked into a flying roll, and landed squarely on her feet. She could feel the Hellmouth. It permeated the air of the place with a foulness… a tangible evil. She had felt similar evils before, but nothing so intense as she felt that first moment in Sunnydale.  
  
"Okay, now," she said aloud. "Now let's find this… Buffy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did he put up a fight?" Buffy asked Oz as he led Angel into the Magic Box.  
  
"No," Oz replied. "He came willingly."  
  
Angel waited, as though he expected Buffy to say something to him. Instead, she turned and walked toward the back of the store, where Xander and Willow were busy setting up for the spell.  
  
"How's it going back here?"  
  
"It's of the good," Xander said. "Stinky herbs are all smoky."  
  
"And the crystals are in place," Willow said. "Let's get started."  
  
"Yeah. Let's." Buffy's face said more than her words.  
  
"Still couldn't reach Giles?" Xander asked.  
  
"No. I have a really bad feeling about this."  
  
"The Council had no info?" Willow asked.  
  
"I can't reach the Council either."  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Xander said, placing his arms around her.  
  
"We're gonna give him another day. If I can't get him tomorrow, I'm going over there."  
  
"Not alone," Xander assured. "What about Dawny?"  
  
"She can stay with us," Willow said. "But hopefully Giles will call."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'm sure he will."   
  
Xander shot Willow a glance. She looked as uncertain as Buffy.  
  
"Let's get you back where you belong," Buffy said, barely managing a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sarah had walked into the town proper. Night had already fallen. She wasn't surprised in the least when she was accosted by two newly risen vamps.  
  
"What do we have here, Larry?" one of them asked. "Looks like someone lost her way."  
  
"Yeah. Lost her way," Larry repeated. "Good one, Darryl."  
  
"Darryl and Larry?" Sarah asked. "Is this like the Newhart show or something? Because I gotta say, you guys look nothing like you do on those reruns."  
  
"You're kinda cocky, girl," Darryl said. "Gonna have to teach you a little respect."  
  
"Yeah," Larry said. "Respect. Gonna teach her respect."  
  
"Oh, I know respect," Sarah said. "Who doesn't love Aretha? Although, I'm surprised that you two are into oldies."  
  
"Kill her," Darryl said. "She's annoying."  
  
"Yeah. Annoying."  
  
Sarah ducked causing Larry's wild punch to miss by a mile. She came straight back up with an uppercut that launched the vamp upwards. She dropped into a leg sweep that brought Darryl to the ground, and quickly followed with a stake to his heart. He erupted into a cloud of dust.  
  
"Darryl?" Larry said, obviously frightened.  
  
"Darryl is dust," Sarah said. "Guess whose number is up next?"  
  
Larry turned and bolted. He got ten feet before a stake hit him from behind.  
  
"Let me guess," said a woman's voice from behind Sarah.  
  
The Slayer spun into a fighting stance, to find a woman in a wheelchair. Standing next to her was a man, slightly shorter than the Slayer. He had an unusual scent.  
  
"You're a new Slayer," the redhead said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Magic Box was dark. The spell had been done. Its participants had parted for the night, leaving Buffy and Xander alone in the dark.  
  
They had been kissing for nearly half an hour. Passion had overwhelmed them, and there was no longer any reason to hold back. Xander's shirt had been unbuttoned by Buffy a few moments earlier. She had knelt and started a trail of kisses from his navel to his neck.  
  
Xander laughed.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"It tickles," he whispered. "I'll get over it."  
  
"You better," she said before resuming.  
  
"God, it's good to be back in MY body. I feel much healthier. Much stronger."  
  
"Good," Buffy said. He could imagine her smile even though it couldn't be seen in the dark. "I'm gonna put you to the test."  
  
"Hey, Buff?"  
  
"Yeah, baby?"  
  
"I know that… we're technically already married."  
  
"Mmm-hmm?"  
  
"But… you think you might want to marry me again? Since I missed the ceremony and all?"  
  
She kissed him more passionately than he had ever been kissed. "I want nothing more than to be your wife. YOUR wife. If I have to marry you a zillion times to get it right, I will. I love you, Xander."  
  
"I love you, Buff."  
  
"Then, uh… how about you shut up and show me already?"  
  
"I like the way you think, Mrs. Harris."  
  
"I KNEW you would, Mr. Harris."  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	13. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 13

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (13/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... duh!  
  
Description: It's the 13th part. I'm not saying a word except, "You've got some reading to do!"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but an empty powder keg and a shrine to Zus, athena, J.A.I.T. and the lovely Bluerose. Buffy and all related characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Buffy?" Xander asked the darkness around him.  
  
"Hmm?" Buffy slipped her arm around him. They were on a pallet in the back training room of Giles' shop.  
  
"Nothing. You had just rolled over and I was missing the contact."  
  
"Mmm," she said drifting back to sleep.  
  
Xander held her close and closed his eyes. Everything seemed so right for a change. It was peaceful. But Xander knew Sunnydale well enough to know that happiness always signals that the other shoe is about to drop. He tried to sleep, but a million thoughts plagued him. He imagined playing with Dawn in her new sandbox. She was so cute. He worried about what her life would be like. She had two fathers and a mother who slays vampires. And then there was the joy of living on a Hellmouth. Poor kid.  
  
He jerked suddenly causing Buffy to stir. A sharp pain had pierced his mind. It happened again, and he grunted.  
  
"Xander, what is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"My head... throbbing... argh!" Xander jerked back. Buffy grabbed him just before his head struck the floor.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
Her lover couldn't answer. The pain was blinding. Images formed in his mind. Images of death. Deceptions were revealed. Hope was nearly smothered. When it was over, he felt the warmth of his tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Talk to me, Xander," Buffy pleaded. "What is it, baby?"  
  
"I saw things," he said as he stood and began clothing himself.  
  
"What things? Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be back. I just need you to trust me on this. I don't have time to answer questions right now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I have to go. I'll be back tonight. I promise. Just trust me."  
  
"You know I do."  
  
He smiled. "And I know you're worried. I promise you... I won't be in any danger." He turned and left her standing there gathering her clothes.  
  
"I just don't want to lose you again," she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're a werewolf," Sarah Potts said flatly.  
  
Oz looked at Willow and raised an eyebrow. His wife just shrugged.  
  
"I can sense it," Sarah said matter-of-factly. She pointed at Willow. "And you're a demon."  
  
"Nope," Willow said with a grin. "Just your run-of-the-mill Wicca."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say. You know that I'm the Slayer... which means you know this Buffy." Sarah took a step closer to them.  
  
"Easy," Oz said, raising a crossbow.  
  
"We've dealt with rogue Slayers before," Willow explained. "We really need to know you're on our side before we let you get closer."  
  
"And you think that will stop me?" Sarah asked from curiosity. Oz noticed that there was nothing menacing about her stance or the way she asked the question.  
  
"Maybe not," Willow said. "But liquefying your entrails might slow you down."  
  
Sarah smiled. "I like you, demon lady."  
  
Oz lowered the crossbow. "Does the Watcher's Council know that you're here?"  
  
"That's what they're called? I couldn't remember what he told me. Look, I have business with this Buffy chick. Why don't you guys take me to her so I only have to tell this story once?"  
  
Willow looked to Oz. He nodded. "Okay then," Willow said. "Come with us."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ethan Rayne had never performed the particular spell that he was attempting. It was old magic from the darkest of times. Lilah Morgan watched from the shadows. She wasn't certain what the spell was meant to do, but she had paid Rayne to insure that her plan would work as intended. So she listened to the spell and thought about how she would kill Ethan Rayne should he fail.  
  
Rupert Giles struggled to loose the bonds that held him fast to his chair. It was hopeless. The spell that Ethan Rayne was chanting behind him was unfamiliar. He didn't like that at all. He was no stranger to dark sorcery. Whatever Ethan was up to, it likely didn't bode well for Giles or his younger charges. He had learned that whoever was controlling Ethan was really after the children. Dawn, Jenny and Alex were somehow valuable to them.  
  
He had a hunch that Wolfram and Hart, or whatever guise they currently wore, were somehow involved. He had gone to the Council to check a prophecy concerning the Slayer, as well as the surveillance reports. When Wolfram and Hart's L.A. office had been destroyed, he had put the Watcher's Council back together. His first act was to have all surviving Wolfram and Hart VPs tracked. If they ever succeeded in reestablishing themselves, he wanted to know about it. Now he felt certain his fears were realized, which meant someone inside his organization... someone he had hand selected... was working for the enemy.  
  
Suddenly, there was a tugging sensation at the back of his mind. Ethan's spell was working. Giles willed himself to not falter, but it was too late. The spell was a success.  
  
"Well?" Lilah asked from the darkness.  
  
"Ripper?" Ethan asked, kneeling before his old nemesis and staring him in the eye. "Are you seeing things more clearly?"  
  
A single tear plunged from Rupert Giles' left eye as he nodded.  
  
"Then you know what must be done?"  
  
"Yes," Giles said, choking on the lump in his throat. "The children must be destroyed."  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel was seated on a bench in Weatherly Park. The air was cool and he was shivering.  
  
"Gonna take a while to get used to the lack of meat on those bones," Xander said, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Like you care," Angel said. "What are you doing here anyway? Feel like beating up the newly little guy?"  
  
"You'd think I would, wouldn't you? But... no. That's not why I'm here."  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games, Xander. Spit it out and leave me the hell alone."  
  
Xander thought for a moment, debating whether or not he should tell the former vampire the truth. "I had a vision," he finally said. "I guess Cordy passed it to me."  
  
Angel's eyes got big. "She kissed you?"  
  
"Yeah. It was in an intense moment. Buffy knows about it."  
  
"And you had a vision? From the Powers?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"I saw you... talking to Whistler. I saw someone taking the kids. I saw you talking to Lilah Morgan."  
  
Angel didn't break eye contact. He knew there was more.  
  
Xander took a deep breath and continued. "I also know who killed Whistler... as well as whose side you're REALLY on."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy was just walking to the front of the store when she heard the lock turn. She assumed a fighting stance and waited there in the dark. The door creaked open. Someone flipped the light switch and the room was immediately bathed in light. Buffy's eyes focused on Oz. Willow was behind him in the doorway. They stepped into the shop, followed by a younger woman.  
  
"Hey guys. Short time, no see. What's up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We have a new Slayer," Oz said. "Faith's replacement it would seem."  
  
"She's good," Willow said. "She was looking for you. She's very... different."  
  
"Thanks, demon lady," Sarah said. "I like you too."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes. "Where's Xander?"  
  
"Long story," Buffy said, "of which I know... not one single part."  
  
"Should I look for him?" Oz offered.  
  
"No. He said to trust him. That's what I'll do."   
  
"I hate to interrupt share time," Sarah started, "but we're on the clock, people."  
  
"On the clock?" Buffy repeated. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean there's a lot going on you don't know about, Granny. There's some dark stuff closing in on us, and I have a hunch we're better off facing it together... assuming your advanced age hasn't slowed you down."  
  
Buffy's punch was hard and fast. It stopped about an inch in front of Sarah's face. The younger Slayer had grabbed her wrist. Sarah smiled. "We can work on that, Granny. I'll help get you ready. In the meantime, you should know something about your little Watchers' club."  
  
"What's that?" Buffy asked, jerking free of Sarah's grip.  
  
"They've been replaced."  
  
Buffy searched the girl's eyes. "Replaced?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "By shapeshifters."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	14. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 14

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (14/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... duh!  
  
Description: It's the 14th part. Get with the program!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but an empty Jones cola bottle and a nifty CD created by Bluerose. Thanks, dahling! Buffy and all related characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Buffy ran her fingers through her hair. She could feel a headache coming on.  
  
"So there you have it," Sarah said. "I figured I should contact you. What with you being the veteran Slayer and all."  
  
"How do you know that Buffy is really Buffy?" Willow asked. "She could be a shapeshifter who shifted shapes."  
  
Oz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They smell," Sarah said. "I can tell them by their smell."  
  
"Interesting," Oz said. "Buffy's never really displayed any heightened olfactory sense."  
  
Sarah turned to Buffy. "What did he mean... about the old factory?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "You need to meet my husband. It seems you have a lot in common. He means my sniffer isn't as sharp as yours. And you say these shapeshifters have infiltrated the Watcher's Council?"  
  
"Well, to be fair," Sarah said, "I didn't really know there was a council. I just figured if I found you, I would either find the source of the badness, or someone who could help."  
  
Buffy put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "You found a friend. My Watcher, Giles, went to England to meet with the Council. I haven't been able to contact him. It all adds up to trouble."  
  
"So pack a bag," Sarah said. "Slayer road trip."  
  
"It's not that simple," Buffy said. "There is something big building here. I can feel it in my bones. There has to be a Slayer here."  
  
Sarah paused a moment, trying to get a read on Buffy. She smiled. "I'll stay. Wolf-boy and Demon-gal can fill me in on your routine. You find the Watcher. He probably wouldn't trust me anyway. Not if he's already had a run-in with the baddies."  
  
"Okay then. Willow and Oz can get you set up at my place. I'm gonna find Xander and get on the next plane to London."  
  
"No need for the finding," Xander said, coming through the front door. "I stopped by the house and packed some of your stuff. We need to get to Giles now."  
  
As Xander walked to Buffy, Sarah stopped him and gave him a sniff. "He's clean. But how did he know about your Watcher?"  
  
"Good question," Buffy said, looking into his eyes with concern. "What's going on, Xander?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way," he said. "The short version is... I had a vision of Giles in trouble and Angel gone bad. Not 'Angelus' bad, but still... I confronted Angel. He took off. We need to get to Giles. The new slay-gal needs to stay put. With Angel around, no one is really as safe as I would like."  
  
Buffy took a moment to let that sink in. "But... how is he bad if he isn't Angelus?"  
  
"I didn't say he was evil. But he's not on our side in this. He has his own agenda which my return probably prompted."  
  
"Who's this Angel guy?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Long story," Willow said.   
  
"He's a vamp?"  
  
"Not anymore," Oz said. "Kind of scrawny now. Shouldn't be much trouble."  
  
"That's what you'd think," Xander said. "Let's not forget though, that Angel has lived for over two hundred years. He's crafty. Whatever he's up to, it isn't good."  
  
"You didn't see what his plan was? In your vision, I mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Um... no. I... have no idea what he's up to. I only know that it isn't good, and that he can't be trusted."  
  
Buffy studied his brown eyes. "You're hiding something."  
  
"Yeah," he said, taking her in his arms. "Because it's important that you don't know everything just yet. I just need you to trust me. Giles is in BIG trouble. We need to swing by so you can see Dawn, then we're gone."  
  
She nodded, though her heart was suddenly unsure. He put his index finger under her chin, and raised her gaze to meet his. "Trust me?"  
  
She kissed him. "Always."  
  
"Are they always this disgustingly sweet?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Nope," Willow said. "Sometimes there's groping."  
  
"Ah."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is this place?" Giles asked.  
  
"It is called 'Mortifera Civitas' by it's inhabitants," Ethan Rayne said softly as he sipped his wine.  
  
"City of the Dead," Giles translated aloud. "Then I wasn't imagining..."  
  
"The hundreds of vampires? No, Ripper. You were not imagining them. Of course, you and I know that this is only a small town outside London. But the vampires here have cleaned the place of it's... 'human blight' I believe they call it... and made it their own."  
  
"Where did they come from? Why here?"  
  
"They are the eldest vampires in creation. The 'why' I think you suspect."  
  
"But... we destroyed the oldest." Giles rubbed his wrists where the ropes had recently cut off his circulation. He stood and began pacing.   
  
"Did you, Ripper? Or was everything orchestrated to make you believe you had won a great victory? Did you feel safe, Ripper? After you survived the debacle with Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"Yes. Once Willow recovered... we..."  
  
"Settled down," Ethan finished. "Grew comfortable. The demons and vampires of the Hellmouth seemed like less work."  
  
"Yes. I suppose they did."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ripper, but you of all people should know that things are seldom what they seem. The young attorney who caused you all so much pain truly believed what he was told. He thought his plan would succeed. Wolfram and Hart, however, had planned for it to fail."  
  
"Arranging their pieces on the playing board. We were pawns."  
  
"Well, don't take it so hard, Rupert. It was all for a purpose, a purpose which you now serve."  
  
Giles sat back down and took a deep breath as he removed his glasses. "When this happens, she will never trust me again."  
  
"I know, old man. But is there any other option?"  
  
Giles put his face in his hands. "No. No there is not."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how do you feel about the new Slayer?" Xander asked as he and Buffy boarded their flight.  
  
"She seems confident enough. Willow said she and Oz saw some pretty awesome moves." Buffy took her seat near the window. Xander sat next to her on the aisle.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, we don't know her, and we're leaving her to help protect MY daughter... from Angel of all people."  
  
"Sarah is on our side. There was a flash of her in my vision." He watched as Buffy looked away. "You knew that Cordy kissed me."  
  
"Yeah," she said. "Just didn't know we were gonna have a constant reminder."  
  
Xander took her hand. "I love you. Cordy knew that. She was upset. It was a comfort thing."  
  
"I don't find it that comforting," she said, leaning on him and resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"You know what, Mrs. Harris?" Xander whispered.  
  
"What, Mr. Harris?"  
  
"Whatever we find in London, you and I are going to be alright. And as soon as this big bad is dealt with, we're heading back down the aisle."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
She left her head resting on his shoulder. Xander looked away. He was afraid. If for even a second she saw the guilt in his eyes, or suspected his deception, it might cost them all dearly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel cursed his frail body as he shivered in the cool night air. He dialed the number he had been given. Lilah Morgan answered.  
  
"This better be an emergency," Lilah said flatly.  
  
"Xander knows," Angel said. "He and Buffy are on their way to London even as we speak."  
  
"We'll be ready."  
  
"What if... she doesn't survive?"  
  
"Then we will use the other one. Stay put, and keep an eye on her... and the children. If Harris warned them, you must keep your distance."  
  
"I will. And Giles?"  
  
"He's now willing to help us. Relax. It's almost over." Lilah hung up the phone.  
  
"Right," Angel said to himself. "Almost over."  
  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	15. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 15

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (15/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X  
  
Description: Xander and Buffy are headed for London to rescue Giles. The new Slayer is patrolling Sunnydale. Angel seems to be playing both sides, and the children are at risk.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a burned out light bulb and some stainless steel chopsticks. Buffy and all related characters are the property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. They make the money. I make the mess.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8  
  
  
Oz watched with fascination as Anya attempted a bedtime story for the children. She was telling them about Little Red Riding Hood, but with a gruesome spin. He shook his head. It seemed no one would get much sleep that evening. He strummed his guitar again, trying hard to clear his mind. The moon was full, and he had to focus to keep the change from coming on.  
  
Willow was in the master bedroom getting a change of clothes for Sarah Potts, the new Slayer. The young woman was roughly her size, which was helpful.  
  
"So... where are you from? Originally, I mean." Willow said softly.  
  
"The Bay area," Sarah said, slipping on the blue jeans she had been handed. They were a bit tight, but she was thankful to have something clean. Her road trip around the world had been a hard one. "I'm a West coast gal just like you."  
  
"Oz is gonna go with you," Willow said matter-of-factly, averting her eyes for a moment. "He knows the patrol patterns."  
  
"Is he gonna go all wolfy on me?"  
  
"No. He has it under control. He just... gets a little antsy when the moon is full. This'll be a good distraction."  
  
"You two been married long?" Sarah finished lacing her combat boots and grabbed the blouse off of the bed. "I mean... he knows about you?"  
  
"Knows about me? The witchcraft?"  
  
"No, silly. About your... inclination... toward women." Sarah smiled at her.  
  
Willow broke eye contact. "I'm not sure what you..."  
  
"C'mon. You've been checking me out the whole time I've been changing."  
  
Willow willed her face not to get red. She turned her wheelchair and headed for the door. "That's not true. You're imagining..."  
  
"Bull," Sarah said, stepping in front of her. "I don't mind. You're cute. I just don't normally swing that way. Flattering as it is though, the question was... about your husband."  
  
There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Everyone decent?" Oz asked from the other side.  
  
Sarah leaned into Willow and kissed her cheek, just shy of her lips. "Depends on what you mean," she answered back. With a smile, she opened the door and stepped past Oz into the hallway. "I'm gonna grab a snack if that's okay."  
  
"Help yourself," Oz said.   
  
"You sure you don't mind sharing? I may get used to it," she said with a grin.  
  
"What's ours is yours," Oz said. He watched as she retreated toward the kitchen. "Strange girl," he said.  
  
"That she is," Willow said, afraid to look at Oz. "That she is."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why so nervous?" Xander asked the Slayer. "Not much for long flights?"  
  
"It's not that," Buffy said, rubbing her eyes. "I just have a really bad feeling about all of this."  
  
"You aren't alone," he said, kissing her cheek. "What I saw in my vision was scary. But we'll make it. We always do."  
  
"But we always have Giles to point us in the right direction."  
  
He nodded. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"We check the Watchers HQ... see why no one is answering the phone. I have a feeling we aren't going to like the answer."  
  
"Me too. But Giles is tougher than he looks. He'd pretty much have to be."  
  
Buffy smiled at that. "Don't let him hear you say that."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn," Giles mumbled beneath his breath.  
  
"What's wrong, Ripper?" Ethan Rayne sat down across from Giles at a small table. They had changed locations. The apartment they now inhabited was definitely a step up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Giles repeated. "Oh, possibly it's the fact that you are asking me to betray the closest thing I have to a daughter."  
  
"Ah, yes. But you will do it nonetheless."  
  
"I have no choice," Giles said, slamming his fist down on the table.  
  
"Just tell us," Ethan said, "how to hold the Slayer long enough to take the children. Then, you will have insured Buffy's survival. Buffy need never know of your involvement."  
  
"Strangely, I don't trust you," Giles said. "Besides, there will be no way to stay hidden. The only way to stop Buffy is to attack her from the heart. I will have to deliver the blow, or your plan will fail."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander paid the cab driver, and turned to see Buffy standing on the steps of the Watchers' headquarters. The sign on the door read "Oddities and Mysteries, Books and Antiques."   
  
"As fronts go," Xander said, "this isn't too conspicuous. This part of town is so run down, it's a wonder Giles dares to come down here."  
  
Buffy tried the front door. It wasn't locked. She raised her eyebrows at Xander.  
  
"Don't assume the worst," he reminded.  
  
She pushed the door open, and they stepped inside. There was a wet, sucking sound when they stepped on the carpet. They both looked down. The carpet was soaked in blood.  
  
"Unless, of course, the floor is a pool of blood," Xander said softly. "At THAT point, we panic."  
  
  
  
  
  
"How'd patrol go last night?" Willow kissed her husband gently.  
  
"It was fine. Sarah knows her stuff, I'll give her that." Oz sat up in bed and wiped his eyes. "I didn't want to wake you when I came in." He paused. "You were restless last night."  
  
"I-I was?"  
  
He nodded. "Nightmares?"  
  
Willow shook her head. "Just got a lot on my mind, I guess."  
  
He nuzzled her neck. "Anything I can help with?"  
  
"Maybe," she said with a grin. Then she got serious suddenly. "Oz?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You know that I love you, right?"  
  
"Of course, I do."  
  
"Sarah came on to me." She blurted it out, then looked at him with fearful eyes.  
  
"I know," Oz said calmly. "I heard it through the door with my wolfie hearing."  
  
She turned from his gaze. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Why? You didn't come on to her."  
  
"But... I WAS looking at her. She wasn't wrong about that."  
  
"Well, she IS attractive," Oz admitted. "But the thing is... you're gonna be attracted to other people. It's like me watching American Pie and saying how hot that red-head is. I may be attracted, but if she were here, I would choose you. It's all about the choices we make. I trusted you to make the right one, and you did. I just didn't bring it up, because I wanted you to tell me. If you didn't tell me... well, secrets are a problem."  
  
"She IS attractive," Willow admitted. "But she isn't you. And I'll choose you any day... over any man or woman."  
  
"Even that guy that played Scott Evil in Austin Powers?"  
  
"Even him. Though... he is a cutie patootie."  
  
Before they could kiss again, there was a loud noise.   
  
"Gunfire!" Oz shouted, bolting out the door.  
  
"Volatilis!" Willow shouted. She immediately floated off the bed. She grabbed her robe and floated toward the door. She heard a struggle coming from the living room downstairs.  
  
Another gunshot pierced the morning.  
  
Willow zipped downstairs, hovering 4 feet off the ground. She found Oz unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. "Anya! Sarah!"  
  
"They can't hear you," said a familiar voice. She knew it wasn't the culprit's real voice, but she recognized it anyway. "Angel."  
  
She turned and opened her mouth to cast a spell, but it was too late. He fired something at her. There was a loud sound... and pain. Then, everything went black.  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	16. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 16

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (16/?)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X  
  
Description: Buffy and Xander are in England. Angel has revealed himself as a traitor. The new Slayer is in over her head, and what about the children?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pair of Scooby Doo boxers, and a garlic press. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own Buffy and all related characters.  
  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
  
"Will? Honey, can you hear me?"  
  
Willow heard Oz's voice, but it sounded far away. "Oz? I can't see you."  
  
"Open your eyes, Will. I'm here."  
  
Willow opened her eyes. It was dark, but she could see Oz's face. There was a deep gash across his forehead. "Oz?"  
  
"I'm here," Oz said, pulling her gently into his arms. "I'm here, baby."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"We can't find Anya," Oz said. "Sarah ran outside to see if she could tell which way they went."  
  
"They?" A horrible thought passed through her mind. "Where are the kids?"  
  
"Willow, you're hurt. You need..."  
  
"Where are the kids? Answer me!"  
  
Oz ducked his head, hiding the tear that ran down his face.  
  
"They're gone," Sarah said, running into the room. "There's no sign of them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't touch anything," Buffy cautioned. She stepped over the body of a young Watcher-in-training. The smell of death permeated the air.  
  
"So not a problem," Xander said. He immediately forgot himself, and bent down to check the pulse of the young man.  
  
"Don't bother," Buffy said coldly. "They're dead."  
  
Xander stared at her a moment before standing up straight. "So far, no Giles. That's a plus."  
  
"Strangely this doesn't instill me with hope."  
  
"We'll find him alive. He'll live to tell me to stop touching the things in the shop for many years to come. You'll see."  
  
Buffy looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry, but now is no time to be naïve."  
  
"So hope is naïve now?" Xander took a step closer. "Strange. I thought hope was what we keep fighting for -- the hope that tomorrow may be a little brighter -- the hope that someday we'll win this damn fight, and the world will be aa better place for it."  
  
"I can't... let myself hope, Xander." Buffy's eyes filled with tears. "I don't have any left."  
  
He grabbed her roughly by the arms. "Find some. Hope is what brought me back to you. Hope is what brought you back when you sacrificed yourself for Dawn. Buffy, Giles needs you. We can save him. It's what we do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's done?" Lilah asked.  
  
"It's done. They should be delivered to you in a few days. Flying them would be too conspicuous, so they are only flying out of California to Seattle. Then they take a train to New York, where they'll catch their flight to London. Hopefully, even if they know we flew them out, Buffy and the others will expect them to fly out of L.A. instead. It should throw them off."  
  
"You did a good thing," Lilah said.  
  
"Right. You can say that because you didn't have to hurt your friends to make this work," Angel said.  
  
"You have no idea who I hurt to get where I am," Lilah said. "Besides, you knew you had no choice. Now that the second phase of the plan is in motion with Mr. Giles, you can join us here in London."  
  
"No. I'm done."  
  
"Hardly. We need you. There is still the matter of the children. The ritual requires someone with the blood of many on their hands."  
  
"You should qualify, Lilah. You do it."  
  
"If I do it, it will be painful."  
  
Angel clenched his jaw until it felt like it would shatter. Before he could form a thought, Lilah spoke again.  
  
"We'll expect you tomorrow. You know where."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll kill him," Willow said as Oz lowered her into her wheelchair. "What the hell did he shoot us with?"  
  
"Some sort of tranquilizer," Sarah said. She lifted a small dart and sniffed it. "Pulled this one out of my chest. Smells funny. Why didn't he go for the kill?"  
  
"I don't know," Willow said.  
  
"I don't much care," Oz said. "We have to find him."  
  
"What does he want with the kids?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know," Will answered. "Leverage of some sort, maybe."  
  
"We need to find Anya," Oz said. "She might be able to track Angel."  
  
"Already done," Anya said, phasing up through the floor. "I wasn't sure how long you guys would be out, so I followed. Angel took them to the private airfield south of town. He didn't go. He just loaded the kids. The plane was too small to be going far."  
  
"Damn it," Sarah said. "We have no way of knowing where they are headed."  
  
"And the kids have to be so scared," Willow said, resting her face in her hands.  
  
"No," Anya said. "I slipped onto the plane. I whispered to Alex that we would come for them. I told him to be brave and look after Jenny and Dawn."  
  
Willow reached out as if to touch Anya's hand. Instead, it moved through her. "Thank you."  
  
"We need a plan," Oz said.  
  
"We need Buffy," Anya added.  
  
"I'll call the cell number she gave me," Sarah offered. "You guys work on finding us a plane. Maybe demon-gal can search for any flight plans that were filed for tonight at that air strip."  
  
"Demon gal?" Anya questioned. "She knows that I used to..."  
  
"She means me," Willow said. "I'll do some hacking. Oz, you work on the plane. Sarah can get Buffy on the phone."  
  
"What about me?" Anya asked.  
  
"You find Angel and follow him," Willow said. "I want to know the meaning of all this, and he has some answers."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, my God!"  
  
Xander ran toward the sound of Buffy's voice. He found her in the main library, staring at the ceiling. He turned his gazed upward, and saw the cause of her exclamation.  
  
"Oh, my God," he whispered himself. It was the only thought he could bring himself to think.  
  
Written in blood across the vaulted ceiling was a message.  
  
Slayer  
Your day of reckoning has come  
This is only the beginning  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	17. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 17

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (17/20)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X for the most part.  
  
Description: The children have been taken. Angel is the culprit. The Watcher's Council has once again been slaughtered, as a new Slayer emerges. Giles has been spellbound by the enemy, and nothing is as it seems. That pretty much sums it up.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pair of knickerbockers and a half-eaten can of Spam. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own Buffy and all related characters. I just bend them to my own evil will.  
  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
  
  
"No answers," Sarah said, entering the kitchen of Willow and Oz's simple home. "Buffy must not have her cell phone turned on."  
  
Willow was in her wheelchair near the small breakfast table where her laptop was busy spitting out information. Willow was rubbing her temples. It had been a long night. "We can't delay for her. We have to find the children on our own."  
  
"Can't find a pilot who will agree to fly us tonight without knowing where the destination is," Oz said, stepping into the kitchen from the den. "They apparently have no sense of mystery."  
  
"They don't need one," Willow said, eyeing her laptop. "They're headed for Seattle."  
  
"Seattle?" Sarah questioned. "What's in Seattle?"  
  
"Coffee?" Oz offered.  
  
"Maybe they're only routing through Seattle. I'll check for possible connections."  
  
"That'll take time we don't have," Oz reminded. "I'm gonna get on that plane for Seattle. If they stay there, I'll find them. If not, you can call my cell and I'll redirect."  
  
"What are you gonna do alone?" Sarah asked. "You're hardly Mr. Olympus, and if you wolf out, there's no telling what might happen."  
  
"She's right," Willow said. "We should wait to see if Anya finds Angel. He's still our best bet. He may be human, but I'd feel better if you were here when we confront him."  
  
Oz nodded. "Agreed."  
  
"In the meantime, I'll keep tracking the plane," Willow said. "And hope that Buffy calls soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn," Buffy said under her breath. She was changing clothes and trying hard to fight her jet lag while Xander took mental inventory of the weapons they had taken from the Watchers' headquarters.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I can't find my cell phone. I had it on the plane, but it's not in my bag. You didn't take it did you?"  
  
"No. Didn't even know you had it with you."  
  
"Hmm. We should call Willow's and make sure everything is okay at home. I haven't felt this uneasy since the Wolfram and Hart debacle."  
  
"Debacle? Since when do you say debacle?"  
  
She couldn't help smiling at him. "Since I grew up and learned the big words. Not everyone can be seventeen forever."  
  
"Ah," Xander said with a grin.   
  
There was suddenly a knock at the door.  
  
Buffy shot Xander a look. He grabbed a crossbow and took a position behind the door. Buffy approached the door cautiously. She silently mouthed a three count as Xander readied the crossbow. At three, she threw the door open and grabbed their mystery guest by the collar. She threw him across the bed. He landed hard on the other side.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. "And what have you done with..."  
  
It was then that the man stood to his feet and Buffy got a good look at him.  
  
"Giles!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Angel boarded a plane to London," Anya said. She hovered in the middle of Willow's den.   
  
"London?" Oz asked. "Why would...?"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Willow said. "We have to get there. Call the pilot."  
  
"On it," Oz said, heading to use the kitchen phone.  
  
"I'm gonna take the ghost roads," Anya said, "and see if I can't find Buffy and Xander."  
  
"Good idea," Sarah said. "We'll join up with you guys there. Remember, the Watcher's can't be trusted. You'll have to find Buffy and her boy toy on your own."  
  
"He's her husband," Anya reminded. She turned to Willow. "Is she always this rude?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Husband... sex kitten... whatever," Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "Just find them."  
  
"Sarah, I need your help packing a few of my casting supplies," Willow said. "I have a feeling we're gonna need them."  
  
"Keen," Sarah said sarcastically. "I just love fireworks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel shook his head. He desperately wished the whole situation were different. Wolfram and Hart were the last people he wanted to work for, but he had no choice.   
  
He had left Sunnydale for London just hours ago, He had already been through Los Angeles, his old stomping grounds, for a connection. It brought back memories of his time there with Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn. They were all dead now, killed at the hands of Angelus. Then, he thought of Doyle, who sacrificed himself so that Angel could live on to meet his destiny. Angel suddenly wished Doyle hadn't bothered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You must come with me immediately," Giles said.  
  
Buffy and Xander just stared at him for a moment. After a second or two, Buffy threw her arms around him. To the casual observer, it would seem a perfectly natural reaction. Xander, however, knew that Buffy was attempting to make sure they weren't dealing with a shapeshifter.  
  
Giles evidently was onto them. "I'm not a shapeshifter, Buffy. I just managed to escape those loathsome creatures. They replaced certain people in the Council."  
  
"And killed the others," Buffy said. "Xander and I found a massacre at librarian central."  
  
Giles looked suddenly disturbed. "Yes, well... We shall certainly make them pay."  
  
"Them?" Xander asked.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart," Giles explained, "or whatever is left of it."  
  
"I knew I had a bad feeling about this," Buffy said. "I better call and check on the kids." Buffy turned her back and started dialing the phone.  
  
"Ow!" Xander said behind her. She turned her head just as Willow and Oz's answering machine picked up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Xander slumping to the floor. She dropped the receiver and whirled around. Giles was standing over Xander with a hypodermic needle.  
  
"Wh-what did you do?" she asked, dropping and checking his pulse.  
  
"Shot a mixture of things into his bloodstream," Giles said matter-of-factly. "One was something to knock him out for a short time. The other is a poison."  
  
"Poison?" Buffy looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"There is an antidote," Giles said. "Which I'll give him, once you let me inject you with this." He held up another syringe.  
  
"Why? What have you done with the real Giles?"  
  
"I am the real Giles," he said coldly. "But the stakes are far too high... the task far too difficult for you, not to give you some incentive."  
  
"What? What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to kill your friends' children," he said coldly. "And once their blood is spilled, I want you to sacrifice your daughter."  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	18. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 18

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (18/20)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... naturally.  
  
Description: Buffy and Xander have found Giles, but Giles is... well, you read on. Angel is flying to England for a ritual that involves the children. Willow, Oz and Sarah are on their way to the UK as well. The fuse has been lit. Get ready for a big bang!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but an Electro Woman and Dyna Girl t-shirt, and a fern that's on its last leg. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own Buffy and all related characters. I just borrow them for the occasional party.  
  
*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
  
  
"This can't be happening."  
  
Oz put his arm around his wife and hugged her tightly. "We'll get them back." He glanced across the aisle of the Boeing 777 to see Sarah Potts, the newest Slayer, sound asleep. "Sarah will help us find Buffy. Everything will be okay."  
  
Willow looked back to her spell book. "I wish I felt as confident of that as you seem to."  
  
"Hey, Jenny is like her mom. She's strong and smart. I have to believe that she knows we're coming for her."  
  
"I hope so," Willow said. "I'm worried that we can't get Buffy and Xander... or Giles."  
  
"I know," Oz said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "But Buffy and Xander... heck, even Giles... they've been in danger before and they always come out on top."  
  
"Not always," Willow said with a worried expression. "Faith died. So did Xander and ... Tara."  
  
He smiled at her. "We brought Xander back."  
  
"Only because he had a desire to come back. It wouldn't have worked for Tara. We had talked about it... about what would happen if either of us..."  
  
"And she didn't want you to try?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I always wondered."  
  
She smiled weakly. "And... if something happens to Xander this time..."  
  
"The spell only works once," Oz said. "I remember."  
  
"The thing is," Willow said, "I have that same feeling of disaster that I had when we stormed Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"Me too," Oz admitted. "But we'll get through this. I promise."  
  
Willow leaned forward and kissed her husband. "Somehow, when you say it... I almost believe it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it," Buffy said weakly. "You back-stabbing son of a..."  
  
"Buffy," Giles said sternly. "We don't have time for this. Hate me all you want, but if Xander is to live, you must come with me."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked through her tears. "Why hurt the children?"  
  
Giles turned his gaze from that of his younger charge. "Pick him up. There is a car waiting downstairs."  
  
Buffy moved faster than he had ever known her to move. Giles found himself unable to breathe as the Slayer's grip tightened around his throat. "Give me the antidote now, or I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands."  
  
"I... don't ... have it," Giles said as he gasped for air. "Have... to come... with me."  
  
Buffy punched him hard. Giles landed on the floor struggling to breathe. The Slayer moved to her lover and lifted him over her shoulder. She looked down at her Watcher with contempt. "If he dies, you die."  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel stepped out into the cool wind and inhaled. The scent of familiar surroundings was strangely comforting... even after he saw the limousine waiting for him. He made himself comfortable in the back without ever looking up to see if he was alone.  
  
"Hello, Angel," an all too familiar voice said. The tone wasn't quite right, so Angel looked up. He was alone. Lilah's voice was being piped in. The air got a little colder, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.  
  
"So glad you could make it," she said. "There's a file on the seat next to you. Check it out. You might find it interesting."   
  
Angel picked up the file. It was marked "confidential." Once opened, he scanned through the highlighted sections. He again felt a tingle in his spine that he couldn't shake. "Oh my..."  
  
"Angel?" Lilah said through the speakers. "Now that you know the truth, how do you feel? Enlightened?"  
  
"I... I can't..."  
  
"Oh, Angel?"  
  
Something about her voice made him queasy. It was then that he realized that she never intended for him to reach his destination. "Y-yes?"  
  
"Bye-bye!"  
  
The explosion was heard for miles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anya zipped around the airport, looking for her son. She was invisible unless she chose to be seen, but stealth was needed, so she stayed hidden. She knew Oz, Willow and Sarah would be landing within a few hours. Anya hoped to have a location to report. Unfortunately, she hadn't made any progress... until she saw a familiar face.  
  
She followed him invisibly until he stepped into a limousine. She then passed her intangible form through the side of the car and waited to see what Angel was up to. Once inside, she heard a woman's voice. She noticed him tense. She knew her presence was sometimes felt, but Angel always seemed to be more in tune with it, even when he had posed as Xander. She listened intently to the woman. Angel picked up a file from the seat next to him. She read over his shoulder, and was shocked by what she read.  
  
She knew what was happening long before Angel sensed it. She barely had time to react before the limousine exploded in a ball of fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Poison, huh?" Xander looked at his surroundings with blurry vision. Buffy held a damp cloth to his head. They were in a small room. It was dark and filthy.  
  
"Yeah," she said, kissing him gently, "but I'll get the cure."  
  
"I'm not worth it," he said with a grin. "Even YOU know that."  
  
She couldn't help but grin at him. "You know I won't sacrifice the children."  
  
"I know," he said, closing his eyes. He had a raging fever, and his body occasionally convulsed.  
  
"I won't lose YOU either," she said flatly. "We'll figure this out. I promise. Just hang on."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he said softly. "Not after I fought so hard to get back."  
  
"You didn't foresee this in your vision?" she asked.  
  
"Would it have changed anything?" Xander asked in response. "I saw that I would be sick... just not how I would get this way."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"   
  
"Because we have to be here. I don't know why we have to be here, but we do."  
  
"You should have said something," Buffy said. "If nothing else, you should've mentioned it would be Giles."  
  
"I didn't know it would be Giles," Xander admitted. "The PTB conveniently left that part out."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Any idea why they want the kids dead?"  
  
"No. Does it matter?"  
  
"No. We all get out... or none of us get out. That's MY plan."  
  
She smiled. "Good plan, Xan!"  
  
"Hey, I'm the man," he wheezed.  
  
"Stop with the rhyming."  
  
"Just as fast as I can."  
  
"Should I add... out of the frying pan?" Ethan Rayne asked as he stepped into the room. "Because I have to say... things are looking more grim for you lot by the minute."  
  
Buffy stood up and pulled her fist back to strike.  
  
"Please, Ms. Summers... oh, excuse me... Mrs. Harris... You shouldn't hurt the man with your husband's cure."  
  
"What did you do to Giles?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Ripper? Why, nothing. I simply showed him the light, as it were." Ethan grinned. "You see, this time I wear the white hat, Buffy."  
  
"Right. You're a good guy."  
  
"In this instance, I am." Ethan stepped over to the Slayer and held out a file. It was marked "classified." Buffy took it.  
  
"You're the devil, himself," Buffy said, "if you think I'll have a hand in the death of those children... of my own daughter!"  
  
"You may feel differently," Ethan said with a smile. "Once you've read that file."  
  
"What's in it?" Xander asked from his position on the floor.  
  
"The truth, Alexander," Ethan said. "The cold, hard truth."  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	19. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 19

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (19/20)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X  
  
Description: Buffy and Xander have been taken. Oz, Willow and the newest Slayer are hot on the trail of the missing children. Ethan Rayne has used magic to convince Giles to help him, and appears to have a sinister secret.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a bottle of turpentine, and a carton of eggs. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all things Buffy related. I just use them to further my own position in geekdom.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Oz struggled to hail a cab, while Sarah helped Willow claim their luggage. By the time they reached their hotel, it was dark. Jet lag dug its talons deep into their bodies, but they all knew there was no time to rest. Buffy and Xander had gone incommunicado shortly after arriving in London. They had been searching for Giles, who had seemingly vanished from the planet. They all agreed to get a shower and a change of clothes. They hoped it would give Anya enough time to return to them with word of the children's location. They gathered in Willow and Oz's room to wait.  
  
"I don't like this," Sarah said. "Buffy strikes me as a team player. You'd think she would try one of the cells."  
  
"Agreed," Oz said. "I think whatever happened to Giles..."  
  
"Don't even say it," Willow said.   
  
"He's just being realistic," Sarah said. "We have to deal with the facts here. If the kids getting napped is tied to the Watcher's disappearance... as well as Buffy's... Well, let's just say Buffy was one up on me in the experience department. We're at a serious disadvantage here."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Anya said, appearing in the room. "I know where they've taken the children."  
  
"What?" Willow asked. "Tell us where. Let's go."  
  
"Wait," Anya said. "I managed to see part of a file that Angel was reading. It told where the kids had been taken, but it also told who took them."  
  
"Angel's here?" Oz asked.  
  
"Not anymore. They kinda... blew him up."  
  
"That's... harsh," Oz said.  
  
"You said it mentioned who's behind all this?" Sarah asked. "I thought we already knew it was Wolfram and Hart, or what's left of it."  
  
"That's true," Anya said. "But you'll never guess WHO orchestrated all this."  
  
  
  
  
"Lindsay?" Xander said. He could almost feel the poison coursing through his bloodstream. For a second, he thought he was hearing things. "We killed him. Giles put an arrow through him."  
  
"I checked him myself," Buffy added. "He's worm food. Tell me another story."  
  
"It's the truth," Giles said. "I didn't want to believe it either. Ethan performed a spell. It showed me clearly the truth of the situation."  
  
"Right," Xander wheezed. "And there's no way Ethan Rayne would trick you, so hey... Let's all be bandwagon jumper-onners."  
  
"You must believe me," Giles said. "Everything I have done, I've done of my own free will. The world is in great jeopardy. I had to resort to desperate measures to insure your help."  
  
"Doing a bang up job," Xander mumbled.  
  
"Give him the antidote," Buffy said. "Now."  
  
"Not until you agree to do what must be done," Ethan said. "And I know you won't do that until I've explained myself."  
  
"This should be good," Xander winced.  
  
"When last you saw Lindsey, he had you right where he wanted you," Ethan said. "You were surrounded by vampires... supposedly the oldest in existence."  
  
"Supposedly?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Buffy, please," Giles said. "Let him finish."  
  
Buffy gave Giles a look that actually caused the Watcher to take a step back.  
  
Ethan continued. "The truth is, you all played right into Lindsey's hands."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lindsey wanted us there that night," Anya said. "I don't mean the Scoobies in general. I mean the specific people who were present."  
  
"Why?" Oz said. "Why us?"  
  
"They needed something only we could provide," Anya said. "I just couldn't find out what it was because the car blew up. I DID see that is has something to do with the children."  
  
"But if you killed this guy," Sarah asked, "how is he back?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He took a new body," Ethan said. "One that was weak and dying. It was all a part of the plan. He knew the Ripper here had killed an innocent to stop Glorificus. He counted on him to do the dirty work again. The vampires were fodder. They were all newly made as a sacrifice. Didn't you wonder how you succeeded against such overwhelming odds?"  
  
"Of course," Buffy said. "But after everything... everyone we had lost..."  
  
"We were distracted," Giles said, pulling a syringe from his pocket. He knelt and gave Xander an injection. "Lindsey wanted us that way. We were too busy reeling from our losses to notice what he had done."  
  
"Which was?" Xander said, wincing as Giles removed the needle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He orchestrated everything. Whatever his plan was," Anya explained, "he needed us there to make it happen. We need to find Buffy and Xander. Whatever Lindsay is up to, he needs them present."  
  
"He also apparently needed this Angel guy out of the way," Sarah said.  
  
"But why?" Oz asked. "What could Angel do that Buffy couldn't?"  
  
"I don't know," Willow said. "And I really don't care. I just wanna get the kids back safe and sound."  
  
"Agreed," Oz said. "Where do we start?"  
  
"I saw an address," Anya said. "Come with me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" Lilah burst through the door, causing Xander and Buffy to give each other a look of confusion.  
  
"Lilah Morgan, ladies and gents," Ethan mocked. "She's here all week."  
  
"Shut up, Rayne!" Lilah stared at Buffy. "This is her?"  
  
"It is," Giles confirmed. "What's happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Lindsey blew up Angel... in the limousine that I sent for him. I needed him for the ritual. Now we have to move ahead with plan B."  
  
"Which is me?" Buffy asked. "Because if I'm your only hope... you're screwed, lady."  
  
"Not if you're smart." She turned to Ethan. "Didn't you and the Watcher fill her in?"  
  
"We were getting there," Ethan said. "Ripper gave the boy the antidote as a gesture of good will."  
  
"Good will my..." Buffy started.  
  
"Buffy," Xander said, stopping her. "I think we should hear the rest of the story."  
  
  
  
Less than half an hour later...  
  
  
"Somehow, Lindsey survived," Anya explained. "And has been planning something with the kids since BEFORE I had Alex. I have a really bad feeling about this."  
  
"Who doesn't?" Sarah asked. "I don't even know this guy, and it's got me all twitchy."  
  
"Where should I park?" Oz asked.   
  
"A few blocks away," Willow said. "This whole area looks deserted... even the storefronts. No sense in announcing our arrival."  
  
"I agree," Sarah said. "We'll walk from here. It should only be a few blocks."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're telling me that those children..." Buffy couldn't bring herself to finish. Xander put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off as the tears came. "No. I won't believe it."  
  
"Believe it or not, Buffy, it WILL happen," Giles said frankly. "We must act now, or it will be too late."  
  
"I won't," Buffy said. "There has to be another way."  
  
"Buffy... If there WERE a way," Xander said, "I would be all for it. But if what they are saying is right; time is up."  
  
"No. There has to be something we can do."  
  
"The only thing to be done is to kill those kids," Lilah said forcefully. "If Lindsay does what he is planning..."  
  
"We mustn't think that way," Ethan said. "I am not going to die like this. Ripper has innocent blood on his hands. He can do it."  
  
"We discussed that option." Lilah said. "You know it has to be her or Angel. Now that he is dead..."  
  
"There IS no other option," Giles said. He looked at Buffy. "Our memories have been tampered with. You know it's true. You've been through it before with Dawn. We have been fooled, Buffy. Those children..."  
  
"Are innocent," Buffy said. "I know that doesn't matter to you, but it does to me."  
  
Before Giles could reply, one of Lilah's guards entered the room. He whispered to Lilah, before turning to go.   
  
"The vamps are on the move. We only have minutes," she said.  
  
"You said there were hundreds," Xander said. "If that's true, we'll be lucky to last seconds."  
  
"Protect the kids," Buffy said. "Get them out of here. I'll handle the vamps."  
  
"Right," Xander said. "I'll protect the kids. But you can't stay here."  
  
"None of us can," Lilah said. "Those children have to die." She turned and ran out of the door. Buffy moved to stop her, but Ethan hit her from behind with a chair. Xander moved to stop him, but caught a fist from Giles that sent him to the floor.   
  
Buffy recovered quickly and scrambled after Lilah. Giles and Ethan followed her, leaving Xander on the floor. Xander still felt weak, but he managed to stand and start after them. "Oh yeah," he mumbled. "This is gonna be fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see movement," Sarah whispered, motioning for the others to stick to the darkness, away from the few dim streetlights. "Ghost lady, move ahead. Find the other Slayer and her man. Tell 'em to hang on."  
  
Anya glanced at Willow who nodded her approval. Anya disappeared beneath the street.  
  
"Wolfboy?"  
  
"Yeah?" Oz asked, leaning closer to hear.  
  
"Any tricks up your furry sleeve?"  
  
"Not so much, no."  
  
"Then it's up to demon-gal."  
  
Willow frowned. "I asked you to stop calling me that."  
  
"I know. Can you see anything, Wolfie?"  
  
"Vamps. A lot."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm getting. You need a distraction. I'll handle that, while you guys find Buffy. Then, well... come running. I don't think I'll last too long."  
  
Willow grabbed her arm. "That's suicide."  
  
Sarah smiled. "For you, maybe. I'm a Slayer, doll. These guys were toast the minute I woke up this morning. You'll get Buffy. We'll kick some vampire ass. We'll all fly home first class. It's a plan, and I'm sticking with it."  
  
Oz nodded at Willow and then grinned at Sarah. "We'll hurry."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy tackled Lilah Morgan with a ferocity that didn't look like it could be housed in such a small frame. Her eyesight followed Lilah's previous direction. The children were bound and gagged in the center of the warehouse. "None of this makes sense. Of all the places to hide the children, you bring them to a hideout in vamp central with only a few spells to hold them back? Even if you did fool them into believing that Ethan is part of Lindsay's plan, why bring them here?"  
  
"Ethan said the spells could only be broken if everyone was in proper range."  
  
"What?" Giles said, catching up. "The children are here? I had no idea, Buffy. This is the worst possible..." Giles was cut off when a fire extinguisher held by Ethan Rayne hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious.  
  
"Couldn't leave it alone, could you, Lilah?" Ethan Rayne's voice was different somehow. "We used to be on the same side. I didn't know you'd get all scared."  
  
"Oh my God!" Lilah backed away. She knew. "How is it...?"  
  
"Possible?" He finished for her. "Well, you had already contacted Rayne to help with your own schemes. It was a simple matter to lure him to the office the night I was killed. My accomplice possessed his body for me until "Ripper" did me in. It was close call, actually. I really needed Harris to die before me."  
  
"Lindsay," Buffy said, understanding. "You're Lindsay."  
  
"Score one for the Slayer."  
  
Buffy saw Xander approaching Lindsay from behind. He had heard the shocking revelation. Quietly, he raised a crowbar to strike. Buffy stalled. "Why was it important to kill Xander?"  
  
"The children had to be corrupt."  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"The plan will unfold. My partner will arrive. All hell will break loose."  
  
"So the usual then?"  
  
Lindsay whirled around and caught the crowbar mid-swing. He ripped it from Xander's grasp and swung it into his ribs. A sickening crunch was heard. Buffy moved quickly to catch Lindsay before he struck again, but he spun and avoided her kick.  
  
That was when all hell broke loose. Vampires came from every shadow. Their feral yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. There were hundreds of them spilling into the warehouse. Like ants erupting from a hill, they brought a cold staleness to the air.  
  
Lindsay smiled. "It has begun."  
  
  
To Be Concluded.... 


	20. Of Magic and Machinations - Chapter 20

Title: Of Magic and Machinations (20/20)  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X  
  
Description: Angel is dead... again. Ethan Rayne is actually Lindsay! Buffy and Xander are in a world of hurt, and the kids are still in danger. If none of that makes sense, read parts 1-19. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a tank of propane and some matches. Buffy and all related characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. It's their ball. I'm just the ugly step-sister.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
Xander's ribs were on fire. They were definitely broken. Still, the sight before him forced him to his feet in spite of the pain. Vampires spilled into the place from every entrance. Like living darkness they came as one, their yellow eyes appearing as stars amid the blackness of space. The air grew cold, as Xander realized Death was present and accounted for.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked, not taking her eyes from the their movement.  
  
"I need them," Lindsay said. "They have waited here for years. Their numbers have grown as they awaited this long prophesied day."  
  
"Um, Buffy?" Xander asked, wincing in pain. "What's the plan? I mean, you ARE plan gal. The woman with a plan, and a well planned plan to boot."  
  
Buffy turned to him and smiled grimly. "The plan is for neither of us to die... again."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
  
  
  
Willow and Oz looked down through the skylight and saw their friends being surrounded.  
  
"What now?" Willow asked.  
  
"I have a plan," Oz said. "Let me see the cell phone."  
  
Willow handed him the phone, curious as to who he would call.  
  
Oz dialed, whispering, "Be there. Just be there." A few seconds went by. "Riley! Thank God. Is your team ready? Good. Still tracking me? Right. Oh, like now would be good. There are hundreds of vamps. Right. Hurry." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Willow.  
  
"Riley is here?" she asked.  
  
"I thought it best to involve his team," Oz explained. "I called them when I arranged for the air travel. They were meant as backup, and it looks like we need it."  
  
"They'll never make it in time to save Buffy and Xander," she said.  
  
"I know," Oz said, taking her hand. "Which is where we come in."  
  
  
  
  
Buffy had been around long enough to know that the best defense was a strong offense. She charged the vamps closest to her, knowing Xander would guard her back. There were far too many of them. She figured that she and Xander would last approximately 3 minutes, providing the earth opened up and swallowed at least half the vamps. She seriously doubted that would happen.  
  
Xander had handed her a crate, which she has splintered into stakes. She stuffed several into her pocket, leaving a larger piece for Xander. "Ooh, this one's gonna go down in the history books," he said as he staked a vamp that was rushing Buffy from behind.   
  
"Why?" Buffy asked. "Because we're never gonna survive?"  
  
"No," he said, sidestepping a lunging vamp and staking it through the back. "Because you and I are gonna plant all these mothers."  
  
She smiled, even knowing it wasn't true. He was always making her smile. "Start keeping score, Mr. Harris."  
  
"Why's that, Mrs. Harris?"  
  
"Because if you don't dust at least half as many as I do, I'm not gonna wear that little maid number you picked out for me."  
  
"Incentive. I like."  
  
  
  
  
"It's hopeless Slayer," Lindsay yelled above the growl of the vamps. "You don't have a prayer. No miracles from the sky!"  
  
As if on cue, the skylight shattered into a rain of glass. Lindsay turned his eyes skyward to a spectacular light show as Willow and Oz hovered into view. Glass fell like rain. Lindsay looked up and cursed under his breath. The sight he saw was expected, but not exactly following his timeline. He took a few steps back as another wave of vamps pressed their advantage on the Slayer.  
  
Buffy and Xander looked up to see Willow hovering down through the skylight with Oz in tow. Mystical energy crackled around her, causing the vampires to clear out of her way. Oz's feet touched the ground, but Willow continued to hover. "Leave them alone." she said, her eyes solid black. "Or face the consequences."  
  
  
  
  
  
Giles broke the lock on a steamer trunk that bore Ethan's initials. He had been struck from behind by Lindsay, who was masquerading as Ethan Rayne. It was all terribly confusing, even without a concussion. He heard footsteps as he rifled through the contents of the trunk.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Lilah asked.  
  
"I think you've done quite enough."  
  
"I thought I was preventing a catastrophe," she said angrily. "I didn't know it was Lindsay."  
  
"You knew what she would have to do. You knew Buffy would have to kill the children."  
  
"What choice did I have? And... what are you looking for?"  
  
"A prophecy," Giles said. "All of this rings strangely familiar."  
  
"You people and your prophecies."  
  
"Please, I need quiet. Go help Buffy."  
  
"No thanks. I'm enjoying the living."  
  
Giles pulled a book from the trunk and opened it carefully. "This is the one."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oz wasted no time. He pulled a stake from his pocket and jumped into the fray, tackling a vampire that was getting the best of Xander. Xander gave him a grin, before batting away a vamp with a piece of board.  
  
"Xander," Buffy shouted, "there are hundreds of them. Less hurting, more dusting."  
  
"She could be right," Xander said, helping Oz clear a path back to Willow.  
  
"I can see it," Oz said.  
  
Willow was forcing a path through the vamps until Oz and Xander ran to her side. Buffy backed toward them. They were surrounded. There was no escape.  
  
  
  
  
The children were afraid. The darkness in the air was palpable. Alex had heard the familiar voices first. He cradled Dawn in his arms. He was the oldest. He knew his mom and Aunt Buffy would be counting on him to look after the others. It was a big job for a little boy, but he was determined to do his best. So when he saw the bad man who had caged them, he stood like steel, determined not to let any of the others be hurt.  
  
"You," Lindsay said, pointing to Alex. "You are the first piece to the puzzle."  
  
"Wh-what puzzle?" Alex asked.  
  
Lindsay grinned. "You'll find out soon enough." He grabbed the boy roughly and pulled him from the large cage. The other children cried.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Alex called to them, knowing it wasn't true. "I promise."  
  
  
  
  
"Damn," Giles said, reading the text. "I know this passage. It's referenced in one of the Watcher diaries."  
  
"And?" Lilah asked.  
  
A shadow crawled over Giles' worn face. "Dear Lord, no."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We've been all wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong."  
  
  
  
  
"The new girl?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Was our distraction," Willow said.  
  
"My money's on her to show," Oz said. "She's tough."  
  
"Four against a thousand... five against a thousand... I don't see that it'll matter," Xander said.   
  
"Reinforcements are on the way," Oz said.  
  
"G.I. Joe?" Xander asked, getting the drift.  
  
"The Transformers were booked months in advance," Oz said, staking a vamp that got a bit too close. The circle had closed about them. There was nowhere left to go.  
  
"Will?" Buffy asked, searching for hope.  
  
"I'm open to suggestions," Willow said. "And I have a feeling things are about to get real interesting."  
  
  
  
  
Lindsay yelled over the growling of the remaining vamps. "Slayer! I have a gift for you"  
  
  
  
"We've got to stop her," Giles said. "She won't know."  
  
"Won't know what?"  
  
Giles ignored the question and ran back toward the battle. Lilah took the opportunity to run for her life.  
  
  
  
Xander put his hand on Buffy's shoulder as the vamps opened a path. Suddenly, a demon appeared and began running toward her.  
  
"I just have to buy us some time," Buffy said. "If he keeps playing these games, the reinforcements will show up, and we'll have a chance."  
  
  
  
  
"Don't do it, Buffy," Giles chanted to himself as he fought his way through vamps trying to make his way to Buffy.   
  
  
  
Oz sniffed the air as Buffy ran at the demon with a knife she had pulled from her jacket. He opened his mouth to tell her to stop, but when he opened it blood gushed out and he choked. Xander turned to see what happened. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
"Buffy!" Giles shouted. "Don't do it! It's what they want!"  
  
  
  
Buffy pulled the knife from the beast's heart and drove it in again. Warm blood splashed against her face, and the illusion faded. She back-peddled, feeling the bile rise in her throat. The vampires all grinned. Lindsay laughed. Buffy reached back for Xander as dark energy began to pour out of Alex's body.   
  
"Xander, I didn't know that... Oh God! What have I...?"  
  
She tripped over something and went down hard. She glanced to see Oz lying next to her. There was no life in his eyes. She jumped to her feet and spun around. She couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
  
  
Giles broke through the crowd to find Alex lying dead upon the ground. Dark energy spilled out of him like some foul river. Just a few feet away, he saw Oz's lifeless body. He tried to see beyond that, but the only view he had was Xander flying toward him at an incredible rate of speed. The impact broke three of Giles' ribs.  
  
"Giles' we have to stop this," Xander said, his weight still on top of the Watcher.  
  
"Get off of me," Giles said. "We must help Buffy."  
  
"I would if I could," Xander said. "She did something to me. I'm numb all over."  
  
Giles rolled Xander onto his back. "Stay here, and I'll..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her.  
  
  
  
  
The eyes of Willow Rosenberg were black as she levitated the Slayer over the multitude of vamps. One by one, she applied pressure to Buffy's bones, starting with the fingers. She broke them one at a time.  
  
"Why, Willow?" Buffy asked, gritting her teeth through the pain.  
  
"Don't you understand?" Lindsay asked, taking his place beside Willow. "Your little Miss Rosenberg died years ago when I shot her to death. This is the lovely partner that I mentioned earlier. "  
  
"No," Buffy said, tears flowing. "It isn't true."  
  
"Do you really think YOUR Willow would've killed her own husband?"  
  
"Believe it, babe," the demon said in Willow's voice. "You wouldn't believe how torturous it was to pretend to be that sniveling twit."  
  
  
  
  
Xander felt the effects of the spell begin to wear off. Giles just stood there in shock.  
  
"Giles," Xander said, struggling to get to his feet. "Giles!"  
  
Giles turned to look at him.  
  
"Help me up!"  
  
"The children," Giles said. "We have to find the children. Now that Lindsay has started the ritual, the others must die."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Not enough time to explain," Giles ran off, leaving Xander trying in vain to get back on his feet.  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked, as her left femur snapped in two.  
  
"The few will be one," Lindsay said.  
  
"The many will be one," Willow added.  
  
"And it will begin when the Slayer spills the blood of the chosen."  
  
  
  
Giles followed the trail of energy gushing out of the slain child. At the end of its flowing, he found the cage where the children had been kept. Before his eyes, they were welding into one. He looked around for a weapon. They... it would have to be destroyed.  
  
  
  
Xander was surrounded by vampires, yet they wanted nothing to do with him. They were drawn to the flow of the dark magic. He managed to get to his feet once, but his legs buckled and he went down hard. The pain was incredible. Then a hand reached down and helped him up. He looked at her and smiled. Maybe they still had a chance.  
  
  
  
"There are more of us," Buffy said. "Anya is still..."  
  
"The ghost arrived before you did," Lindsay said. "My partner here ripped her ghostly form to shreds. Whatever is left of her is lost to the ether."  
  
"I even did it in front of the witch's husband," Willow said. "I just made him forget it. Just like I made him think he had actually called in the military. What a simple-minded fool."  
  
  
  
  
Giles could not believe what he saw. The woman, if it could be called a woman, looked remarkably like Buffy and Xander's daughter, Dawn. But she was older... darker... and she was nothing but a shell. He knew he only had moments to act, so he grabbed the very fire extinguisher that had knocked him out earlier, and raised it to strike at the entity before him. But then he heard the screams, and knew he was too late.  
  
  
  
  
Xander's ribs were on fire, and he was beginning to fear he might puncture a lung. Still, the cavalry had asked for a distraction. He laughed to himself as he limped toward Willow, Lindsay and Buffy. "I'm nothing if not distracting," he thought.  
  
"Hey, hellbitch!" he shouted. "You killed my friend. You made a mockery of her life. You killed the man that she loved. You're going down."  
  
"Oh, really?" Willow said, laughing.  
  
"Yes, really. You're gonna die, and the last thing you'll see is me laughing in your face."  
  
Buffy tumbled to the ground as the witch released her. "She is broken," Willow told Lindsay. "Watch her while I deal with this cretin." She hovered in the air, electricity crackling around her.  
  
"Is that supposed to scare me?" Xander asked. "Because I have to say, after having fought a god and lived to tell about it, you don't worry me that much."  
  
Suddenly, the sea of vampires let out a high shriek. The witch let out a disturbing laugh. "It has begun. All hope is vanquished." Suddenly, a rebar punctured her chest from behind, and she dropped to the floor with a thud. Blood poured out of her wound.  
  
"I don't know," Sarah Potts said, pulling the rebar out of her back. "From this side, I'm not feeling so vanquished."  
  
Xander dropped to his knees, and looked her in the eyes as the light faded from them. "Ha and ha," he said. Then she breathed her last breath, and he began to weep. No longer was it his enemy before him, but the broken, lifeless body of his dearest friend. Something hardened in him as he made eye contact with Lindsay. Lindsay, though, was not shaken. He simply grinned. It wasn't over. It was just beginning.  
  
  
  
  
Giles watched in horror as all the vampires within the huge complex began exploding into dust, their essence flowing into the being that had once been the children. He wept because he knew. He knew that they were all damned.  
  
  
  
The new Slayer was good. Xander could tell by watching her beat the living hell out of Lindsay. Unfortunately, he hadn't had time to catch her up on the real threat. He looked down at Buffy as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
"The world is falling apart here, hon," he whispered. "You gotta wake up and tell me how to fix this."  
  
He glanced at the crowd of vamps. They were still shrieking, bursting into dust and flowing toward the other side of the warehouse. Whatever was happening, he knew he would find it there. He gently lifted Buffy into his arms and stood, his back protesting all the way. He cast a glance at the Slayer who remarkably was still standing. Then, he took step after painful step toward his destiny.  
  
  
  
  
Giles was in shock. He didn't hear Xander calling his name until the younger man touched his shoulder. He looked at Xander with blank eyes.  
  
"Where are they?" Xander asked. "Where are the kids? What happened to all the vamps?"  
  
"They became one," Giles whispered as though the air itself was alive. "One."  
  
"That's... that's not possible."  
  
Giles didn't even respond. They both knew it was true.   
  
"Giles," Xander said, the thought suddenly upon him, "you gotta get back to Sarah. If she kills Lindsay..."  
  
Giles jumped to his feet. He was in horrible shape. Compared to Xander's injuries, however, he had no room to complain. He ran across the warehouse as fast as his legs would carry him. He got there just in time to see the Slayer snap Lindsay's neck. He could've sworn that he saw a smile on the villain's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
One Week Later...  
  
  
  
Giles, Buffy, Xander and Sarah all sat huddled in the ruins of what was once Buffy's home. Buffy and Sarah were recuperating quickly thanks to faster Slayer healing abilities. Xander and Giles were not so lucky. Still, their minds were far from their own pain as the listened to the world news.  
  
"God," Xander said. "I never thought..."  
  
"None of us did," Giles said. "The devastation is..."  
  
"Gonna stop," Buffy said.   
  
"Damn straight," Sarah said.  
  
"Buffy, I truly wish to put an end to all this... destruction. We all do. We've lost our homes. Millions have lost their lives. But there is nothing we can do."  
  
"There has to be something," Xander said. "It can't end like this."  
  
"It won't," Buffy said. "But I can't take that... thing... alone."  
  
"You'd need an army," Giles said in disgust.  
  
"Then we'll get one," Sarah said.  
  
"She's right," Xander said. "It's the only thing we CAN do."  
  
Giles removed his glasses and sighed. "But Buffy, the odds of..."  
  
"Don't talk to me about odds, Giles," she said, a look of grim determination set in her features. "We're going to do the only thing that we can do." She took Xander's hand and met his eyes with her own. He nodded. "We're going to war." 


End file.
